


A New Dream...?

by Widowfics



Series: 7K [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Varian and the Seven Kingdoms
Genre: Angst, Hurt Varian (Disney), I worked so hard on this, I wouldn't have it any other way, I'm not gonna add a bunch of tags cause it's pretty self explanatory, Inspired by Varian and the Seven Kingdoms - Kaitlyn Ritter & Anna Lencioni, Post Series, Whump, don't judge I'm just a sophomore, guys it's here, it's here, it's leading to greater things, of course, pilot movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widowfics/pseuds/Widowfics
Summary: It's a few months after the defeat of Zhan Tiri, Rapunzel's coronation as queen of Corona, and Varian's instalment as the kingdom's Royal Engineer. He insists he has found his dream, and he's content to stay where he is. But a shocking revelation might just be enough to change his mind...
Relationships: Nigel & Varian (Disney: Tangled), Rapunzel & Varian (Disney), Ruddiger & Varian (Disney), Varian & Andrew, Varian & Flynn Rider | Eugene Fitzherbert, Varian & Lance Strongbow & Angry | Kiera & Red | Catalina, Varian & Original Female Character, Varian & Quirin, Varian & Xavier
Series: 7K [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156982
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I finally finished this!! I know you guys were probably beginning to doubt the existence of this fic, and it really hurt when I didn't post it chapter by chapter like a normal fic (cause it hurt me too). But I really wanted to post the entire thing at the same time, so when you read it, you really get a movie feel. This fic will kick off the famous Varian and the Seven Kingdoms series, and although I'm gonna try to stay as close as possible to the creator's original ideas, I will be taking a couple of liberties and changing just a few things up (for my pleasure, more than anything). I'm gonna explain more things at the end, but for now, I really hope you enjoy this!!

_ Lance: “This is the story of a little genius and his best friend who started out as nobodies in a tiny village, then ended up defeating an ancient demon hellbent on destroying an entire kingdom!” _

_ Catalina: “Come on Lance, we helped too!” _

_ Angry: “Yeah! This is more like the story of a dork and his trash panda being smarter than everyone else.” _

_ Lance: “Ok girls, I hear ya. So Zhan Tiri was probably more of a group effort. But you gotta admit Varian is still a really cool kid.” _

_ Angry: “Oh yeah!” _

_ Catalina: “Definitely! He does weird science stuff and makes  _ huge _ explosions.” _

_ Angry: “He built a portal!” _

_ Catalina: “He got kidnapped!” _

_ Varian: “Whoa, slow down there guys. I try to keep from doing stuff like that anymore.” _

_ Angry: “Aw, but Varian, it’s awesome!” _

_ Varian: “Ok, some of it was a  _ little  _ exciting-” _

_ Catalina: “I’ll say!” _

_ Varian: “-but if we’re telling my story, might as well tell the whole thing. It took a while to get to the ancient demon!” _

_ Lance: “He’s right, girls. Why don’t we let Hairstripe tell it, ok? I’m sure he can tell a whole lot better than I can, and that’s saying something!” _

_ Varian: “Thanks Lance! Now, this is just the story of a kid and his raccoon. I was born here, in Corona. Nothing fancy, just a simple baby with simple parents. But my...my mom died a few months later.” _

_ Angry: “...wow, I’m sorry, Varian.” _

_ Varian: “Ah, it’s ok Angry. I never knew her, and Dad doesn’t talk much about it. Anyways, fast forward fourteen years later; that’s when things start to get interesting. I had graduated early and basically lived in my lab. One day, someone comes knocking on the door and what do you know? The crown princess and her lady-in-waiting, wanting  _ my  _ help. And a few minutes later, Flynn Rider! Uh...of course, I didn’t really help. More like, blow a bunch of stuff up.” _

_ Catalina: “Still awesome!” _

_ Varian: “Aha, ok Catalina. You probably would’ve thought differently if you were there when your dad found out.” _

_ Catalina: “Oh. Good point.” _

_ Varian: “Thankfully Rapunzel wasn’t so easily scared away. She and I became friends, I blew up a few more things, I found out Flynn Rider was actually Eugene Fitzherbert, life was pretty good! Better than it had been in a while. Well, until…” _

_ Angry: “Until?” _ _   
_

_ Lance: “Hey, it’s alright buddy. You don’t have to talk about this part.” _

*chitter chitter*

_ Varian: “No, Ruddiger’s right. If I’m gonna tell the story, I have to tell all of it. Everything was fine until the accident. Mysterious black rocks were springing up everywhere and I finally took an experiment too far. My dad - my dad was the one to suffer from it. He was trapped in an unbreakable amber, and nothing could get him out. I made mistake after mistake. I blamed all the wrong people and took out my anger in all the wrong ways. For a time,  _ I  _ was the biggest threat to my own kingdom.” _

_ Catalina: “What happened?” _

_ Varian: “I paid for it. I attacked the Royal Family and guard, and failed. I had to serve a sentence for my crimes against the crown: highest level prison time.” _

_ Angry: “Oh no, I hate those.” _ _   
_

_ Catalina: “How bad was it?” _

_ Varian: “Pretty bad. Got stuck with this guy named Andrew who turned out to be a Saporian dedicated to taking over Corona. We escaped and went through with his plan. A series of really bad decisions followed - on my part. But Rapunzel came back from her trip in the middle of it, we had a  _ long _ overdue heart to heart, and then defeated the Saporians together. The next day, Rapunzel freed my father and gave me a full pardon.” _

_ Catalina: “Aww, that’s great!” _

_ Angry: “And then life just went back to normal?” _

_ Lance: “Ha, not exactly. We had a good amount of adventures together after that, didn’t we kid?” _

_ Varian: “Lance is right. The excitement was no where close to being done. Apparently, being friends with the princess means life or death situations...at least once a week.” _

_ Lance: “You’re telling me. A year on the road with her made it more like once a day. What kinda trouble did you guys get into?” _

_ Varian: “Oh, not much. Fought some cursed skeletons-” _

_ Angry: “That was cool!” _

_ “-got trapped inside a seashell-” _

_ Catalina: “I still have Skully!” _

_ Varian: “-translated some old scrolls from a secret language created by Demanitus himself!” _

_ Lance: “Aaaaaand got kidnapped for it. Let me tell you, that was  _ some  _ tower.” _

_ Varian: “Oh yeah, forgot about that part… Anyways, the point is, I’m pretty sure Ruddiger and I could take on the world by now. No, more than that. The universe!” _

_ Angry: “Does that mean you’re going to find a new adventure?” _

_ Varian: “What?” _

_ Angry: “Well, Rapunzel and Eugene are always talking about finding new dreams when you think you fulfilled your old ones.” _

_ Lance: “Yeah, things have calmed down here little guy. You have a full life ahead of you! What are you gonna do with it?” _

_ Varian: “Um...well, I don’t think I need to do anything.” _

_ Catalina: “What do you mean?” _

_ Varian: “I mean, I’ve got it good here. I’m the Royal Engineer, I get to work on projects that help people, my dad is with me. I got lucky, after everything. I don’t  _ need  _ to change anything.” _

_ Lance: “I see where you’re coming from, but are you sure? Believe me, there’s a whole lot of world out there to see.” _

_ Varian: “Think of it like this: I have you guys! What else could I want?” _

_ Lance: “Well...how can I argue with that?” _

_ Varian: “Trust me guys, I’m fine. Some people like the whole ‘destiny’ thing. I am a man of  _ science _.” _

_ Catalina: “Pff, ok.” _

_ Angry: “At that height, you’re not a man of anything.” _

_ Varian: “Hey! Alright, I see how it is. Well, laugh all you want. I’m still taller than both of you.” _

_ Catalina: “Not for long~” _ _   
_

_ Varian: “Hm, ok. But back to what I was saying. A lot of people need to search for where they belong, but me? _

_ I’m perfectly content where I am.” _

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

“I’m not perfectly content where I am.”

Ruddiger lifts his head lazily from where it had been resting on his boy’s lap. His eyes sharpen in concern when he sees the seriousness in Varian’s.

Varian sighs, watching his friend’s now worried expression. He shifts against the rough bark of the large oak tree he has found himself coming to more and more often. In a way, he figures it reminds him of the apple orchards back home. Back when he was just the village leader’s son, when his only goals in life were to experiment for the sake of experimenting, he might end up resting or even falling asleep under a tree, sometimes to wake up to his father carrying him home. Even after getting out of prison, when the villagers’ stares followed him everywhere and their whispers were too loud in his ears, he and Ruddiger could always find peace in the orchard. 

For now, though, he has to make do with the palace gardens. Home would be nice, but he’s not scheduled to leave the palace for a couple more days. He really should be working on his newest project, but his mind had become filled with too many confusing thoughts and he just had to get out. Of course, Ruddiger had followed. He always follows his child, something that never ceases to amaze him.

And now he continues to observe Varian, worry increasing every second he doesn’t go on. The teen groans, finally breaking the tension by looking away.

“I know, it’s stupid,” he admits. “I mean, look at all this!”   


He pauses to gesture at the luscious greenery they currently sit amidst, then to the beautiful skyline of the capital city, and finally down at his own very expensive, very  _ royal _ clothes. Ruddiger chitters as Varian shakes his head, almost as if in disbelief.

“After everything that happened. Everything I did…” he trails off. “Huh. Who would’ve thought?”

Varian pushes himself up off the ground and away from the tree, carefully brushing dirt off his fairly new outfit. Ruddiger scurries to climb up the boy’s body, settling in his usual spot around his shoulders.

“This is awesome!” he continues to rant, pacing past flowers and bushes that create a small path. “I love my job, Rapunzel and Eugene are great, Dad is safe the kingdomissafeI’m-”

Ruddiger’s squeak makes Varian stop his words and his steps. The teen had sped up his words to an incoherent rate, a signal that he’s nervous, and hiding what he really wants to say.

At the sight of his friend’s knowing look, Varian lets out a heavy sigh for the second time, gently pulling the raccoon off his shoulders and holding him in front of his face.

“Ok, you got me,” he says with a fond grin. It quickly changes to seriousness again. “It’s just, none of it feels real, you know? I don’t deserve it and...well, what if I mess up again? I don’t know about all this, Ruddiger…”

His eyes had drifted down in his confession, but now he looks up through his long bangs to see the critter’s reaction. He’s mildly surprised to see a tilted head, slightly narrowed eyes, and paws on hips. It only takes a moment for his shock to turn to understanding, though, and his eyebrows furrow in annoyance.

“Oh no, no, no, no,” he starts, placing the raccoon on the ground and pointing a finger down at him. “No, we are not talking about this again. That’s not what this is about. Did you not just hear me? I can barely believe this is happening, I’m not gonna throw it all away!”

Varian resumes his walking as Ruddiger skillfully laces through his legs, chittering incessantly.

“Look, I get what you’re trying to say. Everyone’s been telling me the same thing, but  _ come on _ . Just because I’m growing up does not mean I have to go ‘find my destiny’ or whatever. I’m fine where I’m at!”

He glances down at Ruddiger in time to see him roll his eyes. A squeak follows.

“Ok but - ugh, yeah. I know, I did just say that I wasn’t content.” Varian throws his hands in the air dramatically. “Sor- _ ry _ . Maybe I was just trying to  _ vent  _ to my  _ friend _ ? And anyways, that’s just how I feel. I’m not gonna  _ do  _ anything about it.”

He stops as he comes to the garden’s exit. As Ruddiger catches up, he subconsciously fiddles with the edge of his glove, revealing bare skin underneath. The only thing interrupting the pale surface of his wrist is a collection of barely visible, small scars. His eyes trail down each of them, memories of cuffs and chains persistently clinging to him. He lets out a deep breath, long ago having learned to suppress the shudder that comes with such memories. His hands drop behind his back.

“I’m not screwing this up. Not again.”

“Varian of Old Corona!”

The sudden voice causes Varian to abruptly spin around, almost losing his balance in the process. Ruddiger scampers up his owner’s back, curling around his neck and draping his bushy tail down his chest. They both look at whoever has addressed the Royal Engineer.

Nigel, advisor to the Queen, overseer of all Kingdom business, and Varian’s supervising officer, looks down at him. It takes Varian a second to realize he’s waiting for a response. He clears his throat.

“Oh...hey, Nigel,” he greets sheepishly, a blush coming to his cheeks as he remembers the man must’ve heard him ranting to Ruddiger. “I was just - just taking a walk. Getting some fresh air, you know? These gardens are so...pretty…”

The advisor’s expression doesn’t change, and his eyebrows stay drawn together.

“Hm,” he hums in the monotone, almost bored tone he always uses with the alchemist. “Well, I don’t have to remind you that your newest project presentation is in two days.”

Varian’s nervous smile drops at the reminder, and he instinctively reaches to scratch Ruddiger’s head.

“Right...no, I - I didn’t forget.”

“Good,” Nigel replies. “The kingdom is trusting you. And the Queen expects perfection.”

Varian nods. (He knows Rapunzel expects no such thing, but he feels right now is not the best time to argue with his boss.) 

With a small shake of his head and a barely hidden, exasperated sigh, he eventually walks past the teen and into the palace.

Varian’s eyes linger on the big doorway for a second before they eventually drift back to the city overview. He really should get back to work, but he stays a little longer, not able to tear his gaze away. He watches as the sun hangs high above the very distant walls, and he can’t help but wonder…

“No,” he states, turning away and towards the castle entrance as Ruddiger swishes his tail at the movement. “I got my dream.

I’m not gonna risk finding a new one.”

~

Floors beneath anything royal or important, guards pace the palace dungeons. As usual, they gossip of the latest news from upstairs. The new Royal Engineer - a boy - and his latest project to be revealed in a couple days.

And as usual, the prisoners ignore them.

That is, all except one.

In the dampest, darkest cell sits a man, long, unkept hair hanging over his listening ears, sharp, watching eyes peering intently. At last, the guards walk out of his hearing range. He leans back, unfazed.

Then, slowly, Andrew smiles.

“Interesting…”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey...whatcha - whatcha doin there Andrew...


	3. Chapter 3

Varian walks down the palace halls, Ruddiger prancing at his side. He passes a couple maids, who incline their heads towards him in greeting, politely stepping over the raccoon; one even gives him a shy smile and a wave. He returns every gesture with a smile of his own, not able to hide the enthusiasm with it. It always feels nice to be noticed, and despite the mixed memories in this building, he can’t deny his stays in the castle are always enjoyable. 

His eyes catch on a nearby clock and he barely keeps from wincing at the time it displays. Apparently he was in the gardens longer than he thought, seeing as it is now almost three and he still needs to get back to work. It’s taking a little while to get used to the fact that what once was only a hobby is now a profession, and that comes with responsibility. A  _ lot  _ of responsibility. 

But nothing he can’t handle, of course.

“Sorry buddy,” Varian addresses his friend, who looks up questioningly. “Looks like we’re not gonna be making that kitchen stop.”

Ruddiger’s jaw drops comically in disbelief, and Varian almost laughs out loud. Instead, he gives an apologetic look, continuing down his path  _ past  _ the Royal Kitchens.

A tug on his pant leg keeps him from going any farther. He whips his head around to find Ruddiger narrowing his eyes, teeth clenched firmly around the fabric. 

“Hey, come on,” Varian sighs, gently shaking his ankle. “Let go.”

After a moment of rebellious hesitation, Ruddiger eventually complies. He then proceeds to lean back on his hind legs, crossing his arms and glaring up at the teen stubbornly.

Varian returns the glare, turning fully to face his friend.

“We can hold out for a little longer, alright?” he tries to reason. “Come on, I have to get back to work before Nigel fires me or something.”

At this, Ruddiger releases a string of chitters and squeaks, loud enough to catch the attention of a guard walking by. He shoots Varian a look, gaze lingering on the engineer’s shirt collar before finally drifting forward again.

Varian’s eyes instinctively look down, and he realizes all the top shirt buttons are undone. Oh no, he must’ve looked so disrespectful speaking with Nigel! Ugh, how embarrassing…

Fingers hastily buttoning, Varian brings his attention back to his defiant pet, trying to keep the red from spreading on his face.

“We’re gonna do this right now? Really?” he whispers aggravatedly. “You just had  _ two  _ apples and  _ I’m  _ not hungry!”

Then, as if summoned, a growl from his stomach echoes through the now empty halls.

Ruddiger lifts an eyebrow. Varian’s eyes narrow.

Eventually, he lets out a loud sigh. 

“Fine. But we have to hurry.”

No sooner have the words left his mouth when Ruddiger bounds down a different hallway and into the doorway leading to his destination, leaving his boy behind. Varian shakes his head, quickening his pace to follow his friend before he can get into any trouble.

Upon arrival, he slowly pushes the swinging door open, breathing in the mouth watering scent of freshly baked bread. The sound of knives chopping and pots and pans clanging tells Varian there’s more than just bread being made, meaning the kitchen most likely has more than its usual couple of people. Sure enough, among a number of bustling workers, he spots Havilah, one of the part time cooks around his age he likes to talk to every now and then, scratching Ruddiger’s stomach and feeding him some food scraps. She looks up, smiling when she sees him. He returns it, momentarily forgetting rules and responsibilities as he approaches the counter and leans against it.

“Hey Havi,” he greets.

“What’s up V?” she responds, giving Ruddiger another tickle. “Let me guess, a ham sandwich?”

Varian chuckles, the sound heightening when Ruddiger gives Havilah one last cuddle to her hand before jumping onto his owner’s shoulders.

“Thanks, but not today,” he answers her previous question. “Just a piece of bread would be great. We’re kinda in a hurry.”

She nods, giving him a knowing look as she slices into a fresh loaf.

“Ah, working on the big project?” she guesses, handing him his bread. 

“Of course,” he responds, a hint of a grin in his voice. “Nigel would have my head if it wasn’t finished in time.”

She laughs, knowing the truth behind his statement. Nigel is technically her boss too, though Varian is pretty sure he’s not as controlling with the cooks as he is with the engineers. 

“Are you almost done?” she continues, slowly going back to work chopping some vegetables. 

“Yeah, just have to add the finishing-”

He’s cut off by the sound of a door slamming against the wall. He looks up to see none other than the second half of Team Awesome bursting in, royal robes fluttering behind him and a smile lighting up his face.

“My lunch regular, Havi, if you will,” Eugene announces. “I’m starving!”

“Sure thing, your Majesty,” she replies, giving Varian one last smirk before going deeper into the kitchen to prepare the king’s request.

Eugene’s smile widens when he finally catches sight of his younger friend and the raccoon.    
“Hey kid! Whatcha doing here?” he asks, coming to Varian’s side.

“Oh, I was actually leaving,” he answers through a grin. “Gotta get back to the lab. Big day’s coming, ya know?”

“Ooo, yeah, the big day,” Eugene repeats, playfully nudging Varian with his elbow. “Alright, well, I”ll walk you there. Hey, Havi! I’ll be back in five minutes, ok?”

“No problem!” she calls from the stove.

Soon, the two are back in the halls, making their way to the royal lab. Eugene puts a hand on Varian’s shoulder, which Ruddiger immediately uses as a bridge, crawling up his arm and hanging around his neck instead. This draws a fond chuckle from the older man as he uses his other hand to scratch the raccoon’s head. 

“You know,  _ technically _ , Ruddiger’s not allowed in the kitchen,” Eugene remarks, lacking the seriousness in his voice to truly sound chastising.

“I know,” Varian admits anyways. “But Nigel’s never caught me, and no one snitches, so…”

“Right you are, kid,” Eugene agrees, laughing again. “So how you feeling about the project, huh? Or the job in general, really.”

Varian hums, thinking about the question. He could talk a lot about how he feels on that particular subject, but he thinks now might not be the best time.

“Oh, it’s great. Doing what I love  _ and  _ getting paid for it? Doesn’t get much better than that,” he states simply. Then he clears his throat, adding something before he can stop himself. “Of course, a little overwhelming, sometimes. But I prefer that to...other things.”

Being untrusted. Unloved. Stuck in a cell for months on end with nothing to work on, nothing to  _ do _ . Being useless. Being hated.

Eugene doesn’t catch his drift.

“That sounds great Goggles,” he says enthusiastically. 

“Well, what about you?” Varian questions, changing the subject. “Is being king all it’s cracked up to be?”

“King  _ Consort _ ,” Eugene quickly corrects as they turn a corner. “Which kinda sucks. It’s like, no power, but I have to attend all the boring meetings and show up to the stuffy events. Ha, Fred and Arianna better be enjoying retirement.” He pauses to give a sour look to nothing in particular. It disappears as quickly as it came. “No, I know Rapunzel is enjoying it. It took her a long time to get to a point of acceptance, but I know she doesn’t regret it.”

“Speaking of boring meetings,” Varian picks up on one of Eugene’s earlier points, remembering something he overheard earlier that day, “aren’t you supposed to be at one right now?”

“Sunshine’s got it covered. Technically, I’m on official Captain of the Guard business. See, that’s why I can’t wait for the presentation. I don’t have to be useless King Consort, I can be Captain of the Royal Guard, overseer of a military grade operation!”

Eugene excitedly finishes his last sentence as they enter the lab. Ruddiger jumps off his shoulders, scampering onto the desk littered with sketches, tools, formulas, and apple cores. Different papers and writing, along with a little piping, line the ceilings and walls. And in the center of it all, the large - veiled - project.

“Well, as always, it was nice chatting with you Hairstripe. I gotta get back to Havi before she blames me for my lunch getting cold, but I can’t wait for that,” Eugene stops to point at the structure, “to be finished.”

Varian is already halfway up his ladder on the other side of the room, goggles slipped over his eyes as he reaches for a specific pipe in the top of a corner, tools in hand.

“Yep, see ya later!”

~

Nigel quietly excuses himself from the Queen’s side, quickly exiting the meeting unnoticed. As the Royal Advisor, he really should be staying, but negotiations are going well and her Majesty rarely listens to his advice anyways.

Well, at least he can focus on other things. The capital has a very busy weekend ahead of it, and it’s his job to make sure everything goes smoothly. 

But first thing’s first. It’s time to check on the source of all the busyness again.

Varian of Old Corona.

Just the thought of the boy draws a tired sigh from the man. He has a...rich history, to say the least. Nigel remembers him as a mere toddler from the rare visits to Old Corona and meetings with their village leader. Just a tiny head peeking out from his father’s arms, a strange blue streak amongst a mop of black hair that obscured his matching blue eyes from onlookers. Years later, he had grown to a mad rumor. A wizard in Old Corona! A detail of guards sent to the house proved him to be only a reckless teen messing with things he did not fully understand. 

Then came the night of the storm. Looking back, Nigel and King Frederic should have known the young princess wasn’t ready to rule. An injustice was done to her even younger friend, but no one could have prepared for how he reacted. Sneaking around, drugging the palace, using the princess, stealing from the vault, attacking the guard, kidnapping the queen and nearly murdering the Royal Family - and maybe locking a 14-year-old in prison was harsh, but even now he still feels it was the only choice. In fact, it only proved not harsh enough when it could not contain him. Abandoning the King and Queen to hide out during the Saporian take over were some of the most shameful months of his life. 

And then, Rapunzel had come back and forgiven him. Just like that. At first, Nigel had been extremely against the decision of a pardon. True, Varian had helped her defeat the Saporians, and according to her, was prepared to sacrifice his own life to do so. But who was to say it wasn’t all another trick? It wouldn’t have been the first time he had fooled her.

Then she freed his father from his own mistake. Nigel was certain something would go wrong after he finally got what he wanted. The haunting words from the queen’s recollection of her capture had been a constant voice in his head. 

_ “I’m afraid Corona will pay for turning their backs on me.” _

Yet...he hadn’t. Time after time the teen had helped the princess, risked his life for the kingdom, even taken responsibility for his past actions. After Rapunzel’s coronation as Queen, her first decree was to make Varian of Old Corona the top Royal Engineer. Nigel couldn’t find it in him to object, and the boy had been hired immediately.

That isn’t to say he’s not cautious. Nigel may not know Varian very well, but he’s good at observing. As Royal Advisor, it’s his job to watch for threats to the Royal Family. He has come to notice the young alchemist - key word being young - is just as prone to accidents and mishaps as he has always been. This is a perfectly normal characteristic for a normal child, but it goes without saying that Varian is not a normal child, and this line of work is particularly unforgiving. 

And then there’s the issue of his...mental health. He had watched the boy in prison, seen the way he reacted to the many events he had experienced. And while Nigel had never met a teenage villain before, there had been something wrong, something... _ off _ . He hadn’t gone down to the cells everyday, but the times he did, the kid was either filled to his top with snark, taunting the guards and rebelling with everything he had (which wasn’t much) or dead silent, backed in a corner and jumping at every noise, refusing any food or drink. There was even a time when he had gone completely hysterical, sobbing and hyperventilating, even a little delusional, only allowing that weasley cellmate of his to even attempt to comfort him. It was like a different person each day, and the guards quickly grew tired of adjusting to his antics, especially when he became problematic or sometimes, violent. Eventually, he was treated like any other dangerous criminal.

Nigel hasn’t seen any such instability since Varian’s pardon, but he still fears it. That one day he will be wronged again and lose control of his emotions, of his mind, and hurt people, intentionally or not.

Nigel is still running through this particular scenario when he finally enters the Royal Lab. He straightens, making sure he is fully composed, before looking around for his employee. He takes in the messy desk, writing on the walls, and the sleeping raccoon that Varian insists on keeping around. He clears his throat, wondering if the boy ever even made it back from when they bumped into each other in the garden.

A loud clang and yelp answers his question. A freckled face pops out from behind the top of a massive machine that would be the center of attention in a couple days, and Nigel realizes he’s on top of a ladder. It doesn’t last long; as soon as Varian sees his supervisor, his eyes widen and he slides down, completely ignoring the rungs. He hits the ground with a thud, brushing off his shirt (which Nigel notices is now fully buttoned) and rushes to stand in front of him.

“Oh, uh, hey there,” he starts hurriedly, pushing the huge goggles off his face and into his hair. “I - I’ve been in here for a while. Working. Was - was there something I could help you with?”

Nigel barely keeps from shaking his head in exasperation at Varian’s nervousness. It’s not as if he could do anything to him even if he wanted to. He was too close a friend of the Queen. Instead, he only raises an eyebrow.

“I’m just here for a daily check. Which I do. Everyday.”

A blush instantly lights up Varian’s cheeks. “Oh. Right.”

“It looks like everything is going accordingly,” he remarks, ready to move on. “You are almost finished with the project?”

“Y-Yes sir.”

Nigel is about to nod and leave, but the way Varian shuffles his feet and takes a deep breath makes him think he’s not done talking. He waits a few seconds until his suspicion is confirmed. 

“Uh, sir?” he begins slowly.

“Yes?”

“Look, I - I know this whole daily checkup thing is part of your job, but, well, I can’t help but feel that - that you don’t really trust me.”

A part of Nigel is surprised that the teen could see so clearly through his carefully practiced neutral composure, but the other part is not. The kid is brilliant, after all. A proven genius (that, he couldn’t deny). But before he can respond, Varian has already continued rambling.

“And I can’t blame you. I mean, you were there for the whole thing, you saw it all. But - but I just want you to know that I really am trying. And I would never, ever hurt them again. Them, or anyone.”

It goes unspoken what “the whole thing” is and who “they” are. He knows exactly what Varian is referring to. 

And his words  _ do  _ sound genuine and heartfelt. But Nigel knows better than to let feelings influence his job.

“Well, you’ll have a chance to prove that to me, and the Kingdom, in two days.”

With a curt nod, he turns to leave, but something stops him mid-step. He faces the boy once again, his gaze softening a bit.

“Good luck.”

~

“Life is good, isn’t it?”

Eugene gives his wife a lopsided grin at her statement. Arm in arm, they leave behind the big, wooden double doors of the conference room. The meeting is over, and Eugene had arrived just as Rapunzel said goodbye to the last official. 

“I’m guessing negotiations went well?” he says as they enter their bedroom, Rapunzel carefully removing her crown and placing it on the dresser next to where her husband’s already sits. Together, they go straight to the balcony and settle into the loveseat.

“Nesdernia and Galcrest are both sending an ambassador to observe and take notes on the presentation of Varian’s new machine,” she answers, snuggling closer to him. “In return, they will bring native supplies for his other projects.”

“That sounds great Sunshine,” Eugene replies, wrapping an arm around her. “The kid is working out well here, isn’t he?”

“You think so too?” she asks, looking up at him. “Varian’s so smart, and I think he really enjoys helping people. And you know, I had an idea.”

“Hm?” Eugene hums absent-mindedly, looking back at the early sunset.

“Well, Varian’s doing such a good job, right?”

“Right.”

“And he’s getting older. Next year, he’ll be an adult.”

“Uh huh.”

“I’m going to ask him to move into the castle.”

Eugene blinks, looking at her again.

“Huh?”

“Well,” Rapunzel starts to explain, shifting her body to face him, “every few days he has to go all the way back to Old Corona, you know, because it’s his home. All his stuff is there, he wants to see his dad, all that. But what if he lived here? He’s castle staff, he should live in the castle. He spends most of his time here anyways; this way he wouldn’t have to make almost half a day’s trip every time he needs a special tool or one of his books.  _ And  _ we’d get to see him a lot more often!”

Eugene doesn’t say anything, and Rapunzel’s face falls a bit. “Oh, is it not a good idea?”

That snaps him out of it, and he waves his hands. “No, no, I think it’s a great idea Blondie,” he clarifies, trying to dispel her disappointment. “I was just processing a little. But yeah, I think it’s a good idea. When are you gonna ask him?”

“I was thinking tonight…” she responds. “Too early?”

He shakes his head. “No, that’s perfect. I mean, the worst he can do is say no. But really, I think he’ll appreciate it. That kid really does love you, Sunshine.”   
She beams up at him. “Aw, I love him too.”

Eugene mirrors her expression, his voice dropping lower as a thought comes to him. “Yeah, and he’s not the only one who loves you.” He tightens his arm around her, bringing his face closer to hers.

She closes her eyes, giggling when his lips brush hers. Just that simple touch is enough to make any ideas or worries disappear.

Their hands slide together easily, and she lets her mind free from its now almost constant leader role, relaxing in the hold of her one, true Dream.

~

“I’m not going anywhere, Ruddiger,” Varian insists for what must be the millionth time today. With this presentation coming up, this particular subject had become a favorite of the raccoon’s. But Nigel had said it himself. This project would prove his loyalty to everyone, once and for all. He would  _ not  _ mess it up. 

“I’m staying right here, in Corona, and I’m gonna build things. I’m gonna build things and those things are gonna help people. I am. Not. Going. Anywhere.”

He looks at his desk, making sure he has everything for the formula he’s making. Beakers, check. Hydrochloric acid, check. Sodium hydroxide...wait, where’s the caustic soda? He opens a drawer, rummaging through it to no avail. He looks through a few more but comes up with the same result. Sighing, he stands from his chair, looking down at Ruddiger.

“I take that back. I’m going to the market.” he grabs his bag off the desk, glancing at the clock on the wall. “If I go now, I can make it before closing. You coming?”   
Ruddiger yawns, standing and stretching in response. Varian makes sure nothing dangerous is left on or out, before extinguishing the light and leaving.

Making his way out of the palace, he soon becomes lost in his own mind, something extremely normal for him. The thing that pulls him out of it this time is the startled cry of the same young maid that waved to him earlier that day when he accidentally runs into her. Both immediately spill apologies to the other, though hers are considerably more abundant and flustered. It only takes him a second to realize why when another movement catches his attention. He turns his head, coming face to face with a mirror. Apparently, he had caught her looking at herself, probably when she should have been cleaning. However, before he can say anything, she has disappeared into another corridor. He chuckles to himself instead.

He does stare back at his reflection, though, not able to remember the last time he got a good look at himself. He realizes in dismay that he is barely growing - in fact, he doesn’t think he’s grown at all in these past few months. Ugh, he must’ve hit his growth spurt back in prison. He guesses his awful diet and sleep schedule don’t really help either. 

Even if he hasn’t grown in height, his hair has certainly grown in length. Not much, but noticeably enough that he should probably do something about it before Nigel, or anyone else, points it out. His somehow natural blue streak stands out as bright as ever against dark bangs. He slowly brushes them out of his eyes - blue like his mom’s once were, or so he’s been told - holding them out of the way. From afar, it only looks like more freckles underneath his eyes, but in reality dark circles have formed from long work hours. His face is also paler than usual; it seems this project is having as much a physical effect on him as an emotional one. He wonders if his mom ever looked the same sometimes…

It’s no secret that Varian does not take after his father in any way (except maybe hair color). According to Dad, he’s practically a copy of his mother. It’s a bit confusing, and cruel, to be just like someone he’s never met. But it’s never been like fate to be especially kind to him anyways.

Finally, Varian pulls away, shaking his head with a small, empty smile. Ruddiger paws at his leg. 

“I’m a mess,” he laughs quietly, bending to pick up his friend. “This presentation, I’m putting everything I have into it, buddy. You gotta understand that.”

Ruddiger looks up at him with sad eyes, before eventually nodding.

“People can tell me what they think all they want, but you’re my best friend.” He scratches the critter’s chin affectionately. “I don’t want to ignore you.”

Ruddiger’s sadness vanishes instantly and he squeaks happily as they exit the building. He takes a deep breath of fresh air.

“I need you buddy. You’ve always been there for me.”

He tightens his grip on his bag, enjoying the familiar weight of a warm body on his shoulder.

“We’re gonna do this thing together.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: this is supposed to mirror a real TV show, so let's keep it pretty condensed to diologue and action  
> Also me: *writes three pages of inner monologue for a side character that shows up for like two chapters*


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey there kid!”

“Good evening, Varian!”

“Evenin!”

“Heyyyy, kid with the...wa- _ eird _ hair that’s usually with -hck- Rapunzel!”

Varian suppresses a laugh as he carefully sidesteps to avoid Shorty, who leans against a goat in the middle of the road. He makes sure to wave to every person who greets him, smile growing with each voice. It greatly contrasts with a few years ago, every trip to the capital an adventure into the unknown filled with people who might only give him a second glance because of the village leader holding him close. But now,  _ now _ he is recognized. Acknowledged. He even has importance in the sight of many.

“I  _ love  _ Corona. Everyone’s  _ so  _ nice, right Ruddiger?”

Varian looks down, expecting to see his friend glaring up at him over his purposely exaggerated point.

Except he’s not there. A quick look around tells him the raccoon is nowhere close by. He must’ve run off when Varian had been distracted.

“Ruddiger?” he calls, straying a bit from his originally intended path.

“Hey! Out of my stand you oversized rat!”

Varian sighs, the shout from across the street confirming his suspicion. After waiting for a wagon to pass by, he jogs over to what he quickly realizes as an apple stand. Ugh, this is gonna be a long conversation…

A couple yards away, Ruddiger sticks his tongue out as the mean man grabs for him again, taking another apple tart just to spite him. Why is he so mad anyways? It’s not Ruddiger’s fault he doesn’t have any money, and if the man was only smart enough to understand his system of chitters and clicks, he would know that. Well, he guesses not everyone can be as brilliant as Varian.

Speaking of Varian, doesn’t this man understand he’s in a hurry? He has to get back to his boy before he realizes his pet’s absence and freaks out. This in mind, Ruddiger shoots one more taunting squeak before turning to jump back into the crowd. Unfortunately, something blocks his way and he falls back, squinting angrily up at the new obstacle. His annoyed expression quickly turns to a nervous smile when he sees just what - or rather who - is staring right back down. He instinctively shoves the tart in his mouth and swallows it whole.

“You just cannot stay out of trouble, can you?” Varian asks rhetorically, shaking his head. Ruddiger climbs onto his shoulder, squeaking apologetically.

Varian turns his attention to the still angry vendor, hand already reaching into the small pouch attached to his bag.

“So sorry about that sir,” he starts, hastily pulling out two gold coins. “How much did he take? Will this cover it all?”

To Ruddiger’s surprise, the vendor doesn’t react to the decent sum of money in front of him (which, by the way, more than compensates for what Ruddiger took). In fact, he actually looks  _ angrier _ .

“I don’t want any of your stolen palace money,” the man finally answers in a low voice.

Varian blinks, looking confused. Ruddiger feels the same.

“I - I didn’t steal it-” he tries, clearly baffled at the accusation and unsure how to respond. “I’m the Royal-”

“I know what you are,” the man spits, cutting him off. “You think a fancy new title means anything to me? The Queen’s mercy is misplaced. After everything you did to this kingdom, to people like  _ us _ . You and I both know you don’t deserve their money, their resources, or their  _ trust _ .”

The vendor pauses to scoff in disgust. Varian is speechless, and Ruddiger can feel the boy’s heart rate speed up with every word, his face quickly heating up and turning red.

“You’re a traitor to the Crown, and I don’t ever want to see you or your rat around here again, got that?”

For a moment, Varian only stares, fists subconsciously curling and uncurling, expression darkening. Ruddiger has half a mind to do something to this idiot before his boy can, but at the same time the very real possibility that his boy may actually  _ do _ something (something he’ll regret very,  _ very  _ much) keeps him on edge. 

Thankfully, before either can do anything, Varian spins on his heel and walks away, teeth clenched and shoving the coins back in his bag. Soon, they are far away from the apple stand.

After a couple minutes of silent walking, Varian lets out a deep sigh, all the built up tension evaporating instantly. He groans, leaning against a nearby wall and letting his head fall into his hands.

“I know buddy, I shouldn’t get so worked up over this stuff anymore. That’s not me anymore. And if people want to keep living in the past, then let them.” He chuckles dryly to himself, lifting his head to meet his pet’s eyes. “Besides, I’ve been called  _ much  _ worse.”

Ruddiger cackles quietly, before chittering something softly in his ear, a bold idea he’s not sure how Varian will react to. He feels he ought to say it anyways.

“No, I don’t-” the teen pauses, really thinking over his friend’s point. “I mean...you’re not wrong…”

He stands from the wall, taking a good look at the much bigger wall far in the distance for the second time today. The sun has almost completely set behind it, the last beams of light outlining the man made border. 

“If I left - if I went out  _ there _ \- I would have no past. I’d be everything I decide to be from there on out.”

From the ground, Ruddiger stares at Varian as he gazes, holding his breath as his child actually considers his idea for the first time.

The moment ends as soon as Varian drops his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose.

“But Rapunzel, and Dad...I owe them. I couldn’t do that to them. Ugh, I don’t know. And I still need sodium hydroxide.”

Still holding his nose, Varian opens one eye which locks with the raccoon’s beady set, a ghost of a grin creeping on his face.

“I think I know where to get some.”

Ruddiger cocks his head and the alchemist bends down to pick him up, a laugh escaping his lips.

“And a  _ drink _ .”

~

Varian quietly closes the door behind him and Ruddiger, peering around the interior of the small building he has entered. His eyes continue to search as he walks further in, unable to find what he’s looking for. The smell of hot metal and assorted oils fills his nose, but the tang of something different, yet familiar, is what gets his attention. He makes his way to a small, locked chest, momentarily forgetting what he was originally looking for in favor of what he knows he’ll find inside. He fishes out a similarly small key from his bag and sticks it in its intended lock. The chest is open in an instant, revealing the contents to be at least a dozen small vials, each filled to the top with a dark brown liquid. Varian grabs one without hesitation, closing the box.

“That’s the second time this week you’ve raided my stash.”

Varian startles badly at the sudden voice, whipping around and nearly dropping the vial. Ruddiger squeaks in surprise.

“Xaves, you can’t do that,” Varian chastises through a breath of relief as the older man chuckles kindly, slowly walking around a table. “This is highly flammable, you know.”

“And yet we love the way it runs down our throats,” Xavier comments, settling into a chair, two already full mugs in hand. He continues to speak. “Still, twice in one week? Isn’t that a little excessive for you?”

“It’s been a long week,” Varian defends weakly, taking a seat next to his friend and gratefully accepting the second mug. He immediately uncorks the vial and dumps the contents in, not even waiting for it to mix with whatever it is that Xavier has served them before taking a sip. The liquid feels comforting on his tongue. The alcohol burns his throat.

He sighs contentedly, sinking into his chair. Ruddiger curls up in his lap. Xavier sips his own cup.

“Don’t worry, I’m not addicted,” he assures light heartedly, rolling his head to cast the older man a mischievous grin. “Yet.”

“I know I have nothing to worry about,” Xavier responds with his own grin. “If I did, I wouldn’t have trusted you with the only other key to that chest.”

Varian starts to smile wider at the compliment, but a voice in his head stops him.

_ “You don’t deserve their money, or their resources, or their  _ trust _.” _

He shakes his head. That man was a petty jerk. He didn’t know what he was talking about.

_ If I left - if I went out  _ there _ \- I would have no past. _

Varian presses the mug to his lips harsher than he means to, barely hiding a scowl.

Xavier notices the alchemist’s strange change in behavior, ready to question it. A loud knock on the door keeps him from doing so. He sighs loudly, but he’s out of his chair and opening it before another knock can be heard. 

Varian gets on his knees and twists around in his chair, resting his chin on the backside and watching as Xavier greets the visitor, allowing them inside. Varian immediately recognizes Coco, a girl not much older than him who he knows for being a regular Snuggly Duckling customer. Many a time he had stopped by to visit Lance and the girls, only to find Coco at the center of attention, whether it was dramatically telling a story, loudly voicing her opinion on a current event, or challenging someone to a “friendly” fight on top of the tables. Now she wears her normally boisterous attitude, but something in her eyes conveys a bit more excitement than usual. He continues to watch, interested.

“Hey Xaves, I just stopped by to see if my sword is ready,” she states giddily, all but bouncing up and down where she rocks on her heels in the center of the room. “The message just came today. I’m heading to Ingvarr next week!”

Xavier clasps his hands together, looking glad at the news.

“That is amazing Coco! Yes, your sword is in the back. I will go get it.”

The next moment, Varian and Coco are alone in the room, though it’s obvious she hasn’t noticed him yet. He places his mug on a nearby table, standing up and clearing his throat awkwardly.

“Wow...Ingvarr! That’s pretty cool.”

She turns towards him, seemingly unfazed at his presence, her smile unchanging.

“I know right?!” she exclaims. “I’m a little nervous about boot camp, but still! A chance to put my skills to use.”

“I’m sure you’ll make a great soldier in their army,” he encourages, letting Ruddiger down so Coco can pet him. “Ingvarr is really far away, isn’t it?”

“Indeed it is,” Xavier answers for her, returning from the back room and holding something wrapped in cloth in his arms. He places it on a table, carefully unwrapping it while the two teens gather closer. A moment later, they stare at a long, shiny blade glinting in the light.

“Once Coco has mastered this sword,” he continues as she runs her fingers down the smooth surface in awe, “no danger will be able to stand in her way. According to legend, the bond between a warrior and their weapon is a force that can topple entire  _ armies _ .”

She slowly takes the sword in her hands, testing the weight. When it looks like she has a good grip, she moves into a defense position Varian had watched Eugene do a hundred times. Without warning, she slashes at the air in a calculated angle before quickly returning to her original position, a smile once again lighting her features.

“It’s great Xaves!” she praises, turning it around in her hands one more time before eventually sliding it into the scabbard on her hip. She then reaches into her pocket and pulls out a few silver pieces, extending them to the blacksmith.

To Varian’s surprise, Xavier pushes her hand away, chuckling.

“No thank you, my dear. Consider it a going away present. I only ask that you stay true to your journey, and never lose sight of your destiny.” 

A small, bitter part of Varian wants to roll his eyes at the man’s words. Why exactly is the world so keen on bringing up this subject again and again anyway? 

But the pure amount of belief in Xavier’s voice, and the way Coco beams at the words makes another part of him wonder if there really is something in what everyone has been telling him, in this mental debate he’s been having himself.

_ “Does this mean you’re going to find a new adventure?” _

A few more words are passed between the aged blacksmith and young soldier before Coco waves goodbye to everyone and disappears out the door.

“Well, she seems determined,” Varian remarks, picking Ruddiger up from the floor. “Ingvarr...that’s a pretty big adventure.”

“She is not the only one,” Xavier responds. “There is a new generation in Corona coming of age. It is time for them to set out and find their place in this world.” The older man’s eyes soften as he looks at the young boy in front of him. “You are a part of that generation too, Varian.”

Varian looks away, reaching to scratch Ruddiger instead. 

“So I’ve been told,” he mumbles softly.

A look of understanding crosses Xavier’s face, and he nods knowingly.

“So what brought you here today?” he asks. “I have to believe it was more than a drink.”

Varian rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, thankful for the change in topic. “Oh, right. Yeah, I was wondering if you had any caustic soda. I ran out in the middle of a formula and I didn’t make it to the stands before they closed.” He gestures outside, wincing internally at the fib.

“Of course,” Xavier replies, already reaching into a cupboard of various medicinal supplies.

Soon, he emerges with a small bottle in hand. He hands it to Varian, who accepts it eagerly, sliding it into his bag.

“Thanks so much Xaves, you're a lifesaver. I really wish I could stay longer, but I gotta get back to the palace.”

Xavier closes the cupboard door. “Ah yes, you have a big project to work on, don’t you?”

Varian laughs. “You have no idea.”

Xavier nods. “Well, I won’t keep you any longer. As always, it was nice to have you around again, Varian.”

A couple last goodbyes are exchanged between the two, and Varian finally leaves, gently closing the door behind him. As he returns to where he came from, he makes sure to push away all thought pertaining to Coco’s, or anyone else’s, new adventures.

Besides, he has bigger things to worry about than  _ destiny _ .

~

“Finished!”

Varian steps back proudly, lifting up his goggles to observe his hard work. Ruddiger does the same, chittering his own approval at the accomplishment. As he paces around the gigantic structure, he can’t help the buck toothed grin that takes over his features. Everything is in perfect order; nothing is out of place. And to think, a much earlier model of this very machine nearly blew his village to pieces years ago. No, there will be no explosions this time. He’ll make sure of that. 

“Cool.”

Varian jumps at the new voice, silently wondering how many times he can get snuck up on in one day. He finishes his lap around the boiler, emerging from behind his creation and directing his attention to the source of the disturbance.

To his pleasant surprise, Havi leans against the door frame, peeking inside the lab with both interest and amusement. He approaches her with a cocky smile. 

“It is cool, isn’t it?” he repeats, shuffling out of the way as Ruddiger scampers past him and straight into the girl’s arms.

“Very impressive,” she agrees, then laughs as the raccoon sniffs her greedily. “Sorry boy, I don’t have any food with me.”

Ruddiger pouts, drawing another laugh out of the two of them.

“Well, I just came by to tell you that their Majesties wanted you to meet them in the library. They’re already waiting,” Havi tells him as she hands him back his pet and pushes herself away from the door post.

Varian takes the critter and lets him on his shoulder. “Oh, they are?” 

That’s a little strange. It’s already well past 10 at night, which is nothing to the alchemist who is used to all nighters every other day. Still, he would think Rapunzel and Eugene would’ve called it a day by now. Evidently not.

“Not sure what they want,” Havi continues, pulling her messenger style bag tighter across her shoulder. “I just got off my shift and ran into the queen on my way out. She asked me to get you.”

Varian nods. “Ok, we’ll head over now. Thanks.”

“No problem,” she responds, already walking away. “Have a good night V. See you tomorrow!”

“See ya,” he repeats, grabbing his own bag, blowing out the last candle, sparing a last glance at his work, and heading the other direction.

“Wonder what they want,” Varian wonders aloud to his small friend as they make their way to the palace library.

Ruddiger chirps something in return, and he shrugs.

“Maybe. They’ll be the first to know, besides Havi of course.”

Soon they have arrived at their destination. Before Varian can slip through the heavy doors, though, something lands on his head. He chuckles, immediately recognizing the small weight from the countless other times it had found a spot in his hair. He carefully untangles the little critter from his undoubtedly messy waves, holding him in his hands instead.

“Hey Pascal,” he greets with a growing smile. “Are Rapunzel and Eugene waiting for me?”

Pascal nods, scales turning purple, then sparkly golden. The colors of Corona.

“Official kingdom business?” Varian guesses, and Pascal nods again. Varian sucks in a breath. “Alright then. Do you mind waiting here with Ruddiger while we talk?”

He lets Ruddiger off his shoulder and places the chameleon next to him. Both animals look up and shrug, signifying that they don’t care either way.

Varian murmurs a quick thank you, already pushing the doors open. He instantly spots his friends a few yards away, sitting in two armchairs facing a fireplace, backs towards him. As soon as the door shuts, though, they both turn their heads, beaming at the sight of him.

He almost matches their expression, before quickly schooling his features. Rapunzel may be like a sister to him, but he must also remember she is his queen, especially if this is an official meeting like Pascal had told him.

“There you are Varian!” Rapunzel exclaims, a mysterious glint in her eye that makes Varian think the upcoming discussion can’t be  _ too  _ serious. He loosens a little, still curious about where this is going.

“How’s progress on the project?” Eugene asks for the second time that day.

Varian finds a small stool next to the hearth and across from the royal couple. “It’s finished, actually. Just finished it.”

They both look extremely pleased with the news, and he can’t help but bask in their pride. 

“So, Pascal told me we needed to talk about, um, important, kingdom...stuff,” he finally makes himself say.

They both drop their smiles, but the way Eugene shifts in his seat and the way Rapunzel’s hand fidgets in her lap alludes to the idea that there’s something bigger going on.

“Yes,” Rapunzel answers in a serious voice that’s not quite genuine. “Very important stuff.”

Varian raises an eyebrow. “Am I in trouble…?”

Eugene straightens. “Well, that really depends on how you react to this-”

Rapunzel cuts her husband off with a playful smack. “Oh, don’t tease him,” she giggles, and suddenly all solemnity evaporates from the room, leaving a  _ slightly  _ confused Royal Engineer.

“Varian,” she addresses her friend, “we called you here because there’s something we need to discuss. I’ve been thinking, and I wanted to know what you think and - well, we want you to move into the castle!”

Varian blinks; suddenly, he’s transported back in time. They want him to what? Him? An unknown, unliked village kid - a peasant - in the  _ castle _ ?

No, not a peasant. The Royal Engineer. A close friend of the Queen. A trusted citizen.

“I know it’s kinda sudden, kid,” Eugene continues for his wife when the boy doesn’t speak. “But think about how much more convenient it would be!”

“And you’re always saying how much the job is to you, and we love it when you’re around!” Rapunzel supplies eagerly.

“I…”

Yes. Yes! What is wrong with him? Why can’t he say it? This is exactly what he wants, right? To establish his future, his place in the world, his dream come true! To prove that he’s  _ ok _ here and he doesn’t  _ need  _ some “adventure” to prove he’s not afraid of change. He’ll stay and be with his friends, build things and help people, be safe and loved and never...ever...leave…

_ Never leave.  _

_ I’ll never leave. _

_ I’ll be stuck. I’ll be stuck! I put myself here...why?! It’s a prison - oh gosh, it’s prison all over again. No - NO, DON’T TAKE ME BACK THERE...please… _

“...Varian?”

Rapunzel and Eugene are staring at him as if he’s about to crumble before their eyes, worry creasing their faces. Worry? Why are they worried...oh. Varian realizes it might be over the fact sweat lines his forehead and he’s breathing like he just finished a lap around the kingdom. He blinks a couple times, wiping his head and taking two deep breaths. He plasters on a shaky smile.

“Yeah,” he manages to get out. “Yeah, sounds...sounds...um, do you think I could sleep on it?”

Rapunzel looks at Eugene, eyebrows knitting together. “Oh, uh, I guess-”

“Thanks,” Varian interrupts, already out of his seat and halfway across the room before he can stop himself.  _ Something’s not right. _ “G-Good night. See you tomorrow.”

“Oh, good ni-”

The doors close before he can hear the rest. He hears himself mutter “Let’s go, Ruddiger”, not even acknowledging Pascal as both animals squeak in concern. He needs to get away (though from what, he’s not sure). He needs to get out. Soon, he’s back in the garden, somehow made even more beautiful in the moonlight. He doesn’t stop walking.

Gah, what is wrong with him? Bursting out like that? But even now, he knows he couldn’t have stayed. Something’s wrong, he feels...wrong. He hasn’t felt like this in a long time.

It’s an attack. A - A - what did his dad call it? A panic attack. It has to be. He hasn’t had one in months, not since Zhan Tiri and watching his dad become a mindless puppet.

But it has to be. He has documented and recorded the symptoms too many times not to know.

Why? Just a few hours ago he had been resolved in his decision, but when offered exactly what he wanted… And now, just the thought of staying - stuck in this palace, in this kingdom - makes him sick-

He freezes, his thoughts coming to life faster than he can prepare. He stumbles into the nearby butterfly bushes, before doubling over and retching what little he has eaten that day beside them. The experience leaves him lightheaded and weak, his knees eventually buckling beneath him. 

Cold paws on his face break him out of his foggy mind, and he shakily wipes his mouth with his sleeve, gagging at the taste of leftover bile in his mouth.

“Ruddiger,” he whispers after a long stretch of silence, disturbing only the grasshoppers and the breeze. Another pause.

“Everyone - they’ve been right this whole time. This isn’t - this isn’t my dream anymore.”

Varian ducks his head, small body still quivering.

“I can’t stay here.”

~

“We can’t stay here.”

Across from Andrew, Juniper only lifts an eyebrow. In another cell, Maise crosses his arms. Clementine shifts in her spot again. Kai speaks.

“And how exactly do you suggest we change our situation?”

Andrew is unfazed at his cellmate’s unhidden doubt.

“I actually have quite the idea, if you can find a spot in your schedule to listen.”   


No one looks amused at his attempt at a joke. He doesn’t really care.

“You see, it centers around an old friend, a certain alchemist…”

The last word catches their attention, and he watches as a bloodthirsty grin lights up each face, one by one.

But in the end, Andrew’s is the largest.

Oh yes, he has  _ quite _ the idea.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meet my beautiful OCs. I love my OCs. You will probably never see my OCs again after this fic.
> 
> nah, I actually have some *minor* plans for them later in the series. But yeah. I also have some designs for them that I'll probably post later
> 
> also I like the idea that Varian still struggles with anger issues. Like he's got self esteem problems, but's he's still got some of that fight.
> 
> btw, ik this is a fictional universe and all that, but like I'd really advise against drinking if you're Varian's age. I think if he lived in modern day Europe, he'd be at legal age. But still, I'm not condoning it. It's all fictional.


	5. Chapter 5

Varian lays awake in his palace bed, the only sound in his ears the soft snoring of a raccoon, the only thing filling his vision the dark ceiling of his designated bedroom for overnight stays. The familiarity of the scene almost comforts the barely contained mess inside his mind.

Almost.

He’s not sure how long he’s been laying like this. Rapunzel and Eugene had tried to check up on him only minutes after the ordeal in the library. A moaned, truthful excuse that he was feeling sick eventually had them recede. That, and the locked door.

Something has to be done. That much is obvious. He doesn’t...he can’t be like this for the day of the presentation. That day is everything to him. It will establish his place  _ here.  _

The nauseous feeling creeps back with the thought, and he rushes to push everything down.

That’s it. Enough is enough. He can’t let these feelings go any farther, can’t let them cause any more damage than they already have. He won’t allow them to compromise everything he’s been working so hard towards.

He needs to get this off his chest. He needs to talk to someone, but who? Ruddiger could help, but Varian’s not sure he would be able to grasp the whole situation, and besides, he knows where the critter stands on the topic. Not Eugene or Rapunzel, seeing how they’re the ones who inadvertently got him into this mess. Not Lance or the girls. Havi’s only a part time cook, so she doesn’t live at the palace, and they aren’t close enough for him to show up at her house. Xavier would be nice, but Varian doesn’t want to wait until noon the next morning, when the blacksmith is known to start his day. There has to be someone, anyone…

Varian sits up with a start, the answer suddenly coming to him. How could he be so stupid to not think of it before? There was really only one answer from the beginning.

He swings his legs over the side and jumps from his bed. He stumbles to his desk in the dark, fumbling for the bag that should be on top and slinging it over his shoulder when he finds it. He doesn’t have to worry about changing since he hadn’t bothered to take off his work clothes tonight in the first place. Gently, he makes his way around the bed and taps a peacefully sleeping Ruddiger on the back.

“Come on bud. If we leave now, we can make it by morning.”

The raccoon stirs, before reluctantly opening an eye and giving a soft chirp. The sound is sleepy and slurred, but Varian understands the question immediately. 

Where are they going?

He turns before answering, easing the door open and peeking in both directions. The coast is clear. Ruddiger wastes no time crawling up his boy’s body and lazily settling in his backpack, not having the energy to cling to his shoulders at the moment. Varian smiles at the new weight, finally stepping out. As he does, his voice drops to a whisper.

“Home.”

~

The welcoming scent of fresh wood and apple pie almost overwhelms the boy and his raccoon as they step foot in the enormous house against Corona’s border wall. Varian gently closes the door behind him, slipping off his boots and gloves and allowing Ruddiger out of his bag. He takes a few steps into the hallway, already feeling a rush of homesickness, despite the fact that he has only been gone for a couple days this time. He’s a bit disappointed when no one immediately greets him, though, even if he’s not scheduled to be back today.

“Dad?” he tries, entering the kitchen.

The man is not there. Could he still be sleeping? He guesses it’s a bit early. Although there aren’t as many clocks in Old Corona as there are in the capital, Varian had managed to catch sight of one, which had claimed half past six. The previous excuse disappears in his mind. Quirin should be well awake by now.

Varian is prevented from thinking any further on the matter when Ruddiger catches his attention, using his bushy tail to point anxiously at the oven, which Varian only now notices is leaking smoke from the cracks. He surges forward, quickly scanning for mitts but settling on a towel before he yanks it open, involuntarily coughing at the puff in his face. As soon as his vision clears, he grabs for what seems to be a...pie? That would explain the smell. He pulls it out, intending to place it on the counter, but without warning his hand slips from the towel and presses against the hot metal.

“Gah!” he yells, unceremoniously dropping the pie and lifting his injured fingers to his mouth. Getting over the shock, he realizes the burn isn’t too bad, but it doesn’t change the fact that this day is already not going as planned. He’s still shaken up over his breakdown the night before, he hasn’t slept in over a day - which normally wouldn’t be a problem, but he has been walking since  _ midnight  _ \- the man he has been desperately longing more and more for with every passing hour is nowhere to be found, and now this.    
He sighs heavily, slowly making his way to the back door, where he knows a water pump waits outside. He shuffles around the counter and into the living room, taking another step towards his destination, only to be cut short when his foot catches on something. Suddenly, he’s crashing to the ground, arms flailing stupidly and an unheard cry escaping his lips, echoing through the empty room. A scampering Ruddiger emerges from wherever he had run off to, squeaking in concern as he skids to a stop next to the collapsed teen. 

Quickly recovering, Varian pushes himself into a sitting position, not able to summon enough energy to stand back up. He doesn’t know whether he should cry or laugh at every new unfortunate inconvenience. His head aches, his hand throbs, and he can’t help but wish his father was here just so he could curl up against his chest like a child. The thought makes him feel even more pathetic than lying on the ground alone; he’s almost an adult, for heaven’s sake. He can’t rely on others for every little thing.

He finally forces himself to at least look at what caused his stumble. To his surprise, a loose brick in the wall stands out. Eyebrows furrowing, he pulls it out, revealing about a dozen more. He pulls them all out, eyes widening when his hand hits - of all things - what seems to be a huge treasure chest. What is something like that doing in his living room, under the family portrait he must’ve stared at a thousand times in his life?

Curiosity overwhelms him and he momentarily forgets his pain, climbing onto his knees and using his entire body weight to pull the chest out of its hiding place. It’s not dusty like he would have expected, almost as if it’s uncovered and rummaged through often. It’s also unlocked, as if it’s been uncovered and rummaged through  _ recently _ …

Varian dismisses the suspicions, taking the chance and lifting the top open. He’s immediately met by shiny, large pieces of armor.  _ His dad’s Brotherhood armor _ . So  _ that’s  _ where he’s been keeping it all these years. It can’t be the only thing here, though. Why would it be hidden if Varian knows about it? No, there has to be something else, something else Quirin has been hiding from him.

The armor (and a few other small items from the old knight’s past) is unloaded in moments, and that’s when he sees it. A thick, brown leather notebook, frayed and faded with obvious age and bound together as if about to burst, and despite every unfamiliar element about it, he can’t keep from feeling a...a  _ connection _ .

He reaches inside, surprised to find his hands trembling, but choosing to ignore it and taking the book. This  _ does  _ have dust on it, which Varian gently brushes off. Ruddiger has settled next to him, watching silently with intense anticipation. He carefully undoes the binding, subconsciously biting his lip and finally opening to the first page. The paper is almost yellow, empty save a small, scribbled note in the center, which he squints at.

Varian freezes as soon as it comes into focus, breath leaving his lungs.

_ Property of Ulla of Neruli _

The notebook falls from his hands and he hears a gasp, only realizing it came from himself a few seconds later. Ruddiger jumps to all fours. 

Ulla, as in, the woman of Old Corona who had died seventeen years ago? Ulla, the one who shared Varian’s eyes and freckles and nose, at least, according to the picture above him? Ulla, someone Varian knows next to nothing about, despite being her  _ son _ ?

What the…?

After a minute of erratic breathing, Varian collects enough courage to pick it back up. As soon as his fingers make contact, though, a clearing of a throat shoots through his frenzied thought process.

He whips his head around and up, wild eyes locking with his father’s wide ones. For a moment, there’s only silence. No one moves. Then Quririn’s mouth opens. 

“You...took out the pie for me,” he comments numbly.

The words don’t even register in Varian’s mind.

“What is this?” he breathes, clutching the notebook to his chest.

Quirin doesn’t answer, instead crouching slowly in front of his son, never breaking eye contact, like approaching a frightened animal.

“I didn’t think you were coming home today. I didn’t mean - I wouldn’t have left it like that...if I had known…”

“ _ What is it? _ ” he snaps, not able to stop the hurt, the betrayal, from rising in his chest.

Quirin takes a deep breath. His eyes drop to the ground. Ashamed.

“Your mother’s research notes. Alchemical research notes.”

Varian barely processes the words.

“W-What?”

Quirin faces him again, cupping his boy’s cheek in his large hand, though it doesn’t provide Varian with the comfort he had been hoping for. A new intensity enters his gaze, an unidentifiable sadness along with it.

“I shouldn’t have kept it this long, I know. I’m sorry. I’ll tell you everything, I promise. But not here.”

Varian doesn’t reply. He can’t find it in him to, although the infinite amount of questions forming heavily protest.

“Let’s go to my room.”

~

To say Quirin is a private person is a major understatement, Varian can count the number of times his father has allowed him in his bedroom on one hand. He has rarely gone in besides that; even when the man had been ‘fatally’ trapped in the basement for all those months, Varian couldn’t find it in him to break the habit. Saying he’s not the least bit excited right now, despite everything, would be a lie. He pushes it away, though, focusing on the information he has discovered and the information he’s about to receive.

“My mom was a...a scientist. An alchemist,” Varian starts quietly, still clutching the notebook and folding his legs underneath him in the large bed. “Like me?”

Quirin holds their stare for a moment, before slowly - almost reluctantly - nodding his head. “Yes.”

Varian takes a breath, then points to the book in his lap. “And this is her research?”

Another nod. A shudder rips through his spine. 

“Why didn’t you tell me before?”

His voice holds accusation, but not anger. Not anymore. With every passing second, he realizes his father must have a reason for keeping such a secret. He always does.

But it’s also come to light that the time for secrets is over. Varian is not a helpless child that needs protecting anymore. Everything he’s gone through and all he’s survived, even the scars on his wrists make that much clear.

“I…” Quirin starts weakly. “It’s such a sensitive topic. Her work, it was so dangerous. And, for some reason, I thought...maybe if you didn’t know, you wouldn’t follow in her footsteps. You were already so much like her.” He chuckles, but it’s strained and doesn’t bring the warmth he intended. “It seems so stupid now, doesn’t it?”

“But after?” Varian’s eyes blink owlishly, trying to understand. “You didn’t even think to…” She was my  _ mom _ , Dad.” 

Hurt flickers in Quirin’s face, but Varian can’t find it in him to feel guilty. 

“I did! I planned on it, Varian, I  _ did _ .” 

He pauses to gently place his hands on his son’s, and Varian is suddenly aware that this is the most anxious he has ever seen his father. It makes him anxious too.

“Son, just tell me this. When you were little, when you asked all those questions about her - I answered them, didn’t I? And then, the years went by and you just...stopped asking.”

Quirin has started gripping the boy’s hands, and Varian grips them back, his voice rising in pitch against his will.

“Dad, you gave me one word answers,  _ maybe _ a sentence, if I was lucky. I stopped asking because - because I was scared of the truth.”

Quirin draws back, looking confused. “What do you mean?”

Varian’s hand finds his opposite arm, self consciousness creeping into his mind. He looks away.

“Well it doesn’t take a genius to connect the dots. You and her lived here, and you were happy. She gave birth to me, and she...died.”

Varian squeezes his eyes shut, the pain in the thought that he rarely entertains anymore as strong as it was in his childhood.

“Son-”

“I’m not stupid,” Varian interrupts the man, still avoiding eye contact. “I know you don’t hold it against me. But you obviously didn’t want to talk about it with me, and why else?”

“Oh,  _ Varian _ .”

Varian looks up, surprised at his father’s change in tone. Quirin’s eyes are filled with new, strange…

Remorse?

“I’m so sorry. I can’t believe - is that what you’ve thought? All this time?”

Varian’s heart skips a beat. 

“What?”

“Son, you were  _ not  _ the cause of your mother’s death.”

“ _ What? _ ” he repeats.

Quirin shifts uncomfortably, and for a second Varian is terrified he will stop there. But the man doesn’t stop.

“She didn’t die of sickness. I - I don’t know what she died of.”

“Dad, what are you saying?” 

Quirin grips his son’s shoulder tightly, and Varian barely keeps from flinching. 

“Ulla...she was killed. Away from home.”

It takes a moment for the words to hit him, but suddenly they do. Varian claps a hand over his mouth, eyes widening impossibly.

“Ki-killed?”

For some reason, his thoughts drift straight to the notebook in his hands. With a jolt, he yanks it open, this time past the first page. He’s immediately met by barely legible scribbles and complex equations. There are even a few detailed sketches in some places.

At the same time, Quirin is hurriedly finishing his explanation.    
“She was on a trip. A research trip, only a few months after you were born. She went with her research partner and...she never came back.”

“What was she researching?” Varian asks breathlessly, eyes never leaving the pages before him, unable to understand what his mother had been writing about all those years ago. “Seven trials...seven kingdoms...what does all this mean?”

Without warning, Quirin slides off the bed. Before Varian knows it, his father has left the room. Only after a few dumbstruck seconds does Varian realize he’s supposed to follow. He exits the room, almost tripping over Ruddiger who sits patiently in the hallway (he hadn’t wanted to go in the room with Varian, as if he was scared of it; it didn’t help that Varian had made it very clear the raccoon should never enter under any circumstances years before). He scoops him up with one hand, still holding the notebook in the other, and follows his dad back into the living room. Quirin kneels down in front of the abandoned chest, reaching in although all its contents lie on the ground beside it.

“Dad, I already…”

Varian trails off as his father peels away some of the interior in the top. He pulls out a small folded piece of paper. Quickly unfolding it, he silently hands it to his shocked child, waiting for a reaction. 

Varian only hesitates for a second, before eventually taking it, letting Ruddiger on his shoulders and tucking the book underneath his arm.

He almost drops it when he reads its contents.

“This is...this is written…”

“By Demanitus,” Quirin confirms 

“But - why -”

“I found that scroll along with the piece about the Sun and Moondrop a long time ago. I couldn’t understand it at the time, but it was obvious this one was different. Later, your mother translated it. She didn’t tell me much, but she did talk about something called the ‘Eternal Library’. She - she believed it could change the world.  _ That’s  _ what she was researching.”

The notebook is open again in Varian’s hands, and he slides the paper in between two pages. Every one of his nerves feels like it’s on the fritz as he frantically processes more and more.

“And these trials - she thought they could lead her to it?”

Quirin sighs. “I don’t know. I’m a simple man, son. Even if she had told me, I wouldn’t have understood. All I knew was that it was her dream to find it, and I loved her and supported her all the way,  _ all the way _ , until it was too late.”

Varian finally looks up.

“That’s why you didn’t tell me.”

Quirin nods. “I was told she died before they found it. Something happened, I don’t know what. Some sort of accident, but I never saw a body. I could’ve searched, I could’ve mourned for the rest of my life. I almost did. But I also had you. When I found out she wasn’t coming home, I knew in that moment that I would not let my only son slip away, like my wife did. And so many times, I’ve nearly failed at that.”

An unpleasant silence falls upon father and son, but Varian can’t help it. What can he say? Is there any way to react to all he has just been told?

A squeak in his ear jerks him back to reality. The meaning behind him puts the gears in his mind back in motion.   
“I know buddy,” he mumbles in response. Fingers thread into his hair as more and more voices penetrate his thoughts.

He begins to pace; Quirin sits down in a nearby chair.

Everyone knows nothing good follows when Varian starts to pace.

Then he stops, hands still in his hair. He exhales as if he’s been holding his breath the entire time.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this,” he mutters. “But I want to go. To the Eternal Library. No, scratch that. I  _ have  _ to go.”

He starts his pacing again without giving his father a chance to respond, though not silently.

“It’s crazy, I know. The whole reason I came today is because I knew  _ you  _ could convince me to stay. I mean, that’s what I’ve always wanted, right? I just needed an extra push. But then the chest and the notebook and  _ Mom _ and another scroll by Demanitus?! - and my head is  _ killing  _ me - and the attack last night. Dad, how can you expect me to  _ ignore  _ this? I have to do it.”

Varian stops to take a breath, bracing himself for the man’s inevitable disapproval. But he’s made his decision, and the sheer relief it brings - well, there’s no going back.

“Ok.”

Varian’s head whips up. What?

“Huh?”

Quirin is...smiling?

“Ok,” he repeats. “You can go. You  _ should  _ go.”

“Really?” Varian ignores how his voice cracks.

“I know when I can’t change your mind, son. I knew as soon as I saw you holding that notebook. I also know you’re not the small, defenseless child I’ve made you out to be in my head all these years. And...your mother would’ve wanted you to continue her work.”

Varian is almost speechless. Almost.

“How?”

Quirin stands up, contemplating the question. After a moment, an answer seems to come.

“Well, you should probably start by figuring out as much as you can about these trials. They’re like legends. Ghost stories. Is there anyone in the city who would have this kind of information?”

“Xavier!” Varian exclaims, the name popping up as soon as ‘legends’ are mentioned. Another problem comes to mind, fizzling his excitement considerably. “Oh, but what about the presentation? It’s tomorrow!”

Another pause before Quirin has his solution. “You made a commitment to the Crown and your Kingdom. Maybe not a life of servitude, but this creation. You don’t have to leave right now. Present it, show them how to use it, and then announce your decision.”

Varian shakes his head. “But what about the Queen?”

Quirin lifts an eyebrow. “What about her?”

Varian sighs, hands back in his hair. “Dad, last night, Rapunzel and Eugene asked me to move into the palace.”

“I see,” Quirin says after a period of thoughtful silence. “And...that’s what scared you?”

Varian gives a defeated nod. “I told them I had to sleep on it. Ugh, then I ran away…”

The teen is suddenly grounded by his father’s firm hold on his shoulders.    


“You’re an employee, not a prisoner. You didn’t run away. As for the offer they made, you’ll just have to refuse. They’re your friends. I’m sure they’ll understand.”

Varian strokes Ruddiger absentmindedly, who has curled up in his arms after Quirin’s hands took his place on the boy’s shoulders.

Then, without a moment’s notice, he’s being pulled into a bone snapping hug. By his  _ father _ . What?

He hugs him back, tightly. As much as he wants to stay here forever, Varian finally pulls away. He clears his throat, readjusting his grip on the notebook and raccoon.    


“I do need to get back, though. It’s gonna be a heck of a day, and I’ll already be really late.”

Quirin lets his arms drop away, clearing his own throat.

“Alright. I’ll be heading up this evening myself. We’ll talk more then.”

Varian makes his way to the front door, pulling on his boots and gloves, and sliding the notebook gently into his bag. His father trails behind.

“Just remember, Varian,” Quirin adds just as Varian opens the door. “Remember what you’ve found, and what  _ you  _ want.”

Varian offers a small smile.    


“I will, Dad.”

He steps into the now broad daylight, before turning around again.

“And Dad?”

“Yes, son?”

Varian grips the straps of his backpack, heart fluttering at the new weight inside.

“Thank you. For telling me everything.”

Quirin doesn’t answer, only nods once more. And then, there is a door between them. Varian sets off, feeling lighter than he has in months. A different state of mind that can change everything,  _ has  _ changed everything.

A new directive.

A new dream.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yessssss. first taste of 7K!!!


	6. Chapter 6

“Xavier!!”

Varian winces when the door slams behind him, but he doesn’t let it stop him as he barrels into the blacksmith’s shop.

The man in question emerges from behind a curtained doorway in the back, eyebrow raised at the boy’s bursting in.

“Ok, now I  _ know  _ something is wrong if you are here for  _ another  _ drink-”

“I’m not here for a drink,” Varian cuts him off, meeting him in the center of the room. He takes a gulp of air, panting heavily after running straight here as soon as he had entered the city. “I need your help.”

He pulls his backpack off, sending Ruddiger skittering to the floor and pulling out the leather notebook. He levels a serious gaze at Xavier. 

“I need you to tell me everything you know about the Seven Trials.”

A knowing smile lights up the man’s face and he leans back against the table, crossing his arms.

“Ah. Not one of the most popular legends, you know.”

Varian’s mouth quirks into a coy smirk.

“Because it’s not a legend at all, is it?”

Xavier’s expression doesn’t change. “And why the sudden interest in such a topic?”

Varian’s face fades back into seriousness. 

“I found something.” He hands Xavier the notebook, which he takes with interest. “It...it belonged to my mother. She was a scientist and she was researching something called the ‘Eternal Library’.”

Xavier looks up from the open pages at that, eyebrows furrowing.

“Now  _ that _ is a name I have not heard in a while. Did you know it was built by-”

“Demanitus,” Varian finishes for him, nodding towards the paper sticking out of the book. “I know. I read the scroll on the way here.”

“Then you know how dangerous it is,” Xavier deadpans.

He lets his eyes drop away, fiddling with his gloves.

“I know that my mom was killed before she made it. And…” he hesitates, briefly wondering if he should continue. “I know that I have to finish her work.”

The man doesn’t initially react. After a moment, he begins to stroke his chin, deep in thought.    


“That is a big responsibility,” he finally says.

Varian nods. “I know.”

“What about your position at the palace?”

The teen sticks his hands in his pockets, sighing. “I’ll have to resign. But Xaves, you and my dad are the only ones who know that I plan on leaving.  _ Please _ , don’t tell anyone.”

Xavier's face softens. “Of course, Varian.”

The blacksmith brings the notebook to the sunlight shining through a window, resuming his inspection of its pages. “I know today is busy for you. There is a lot of information here, so what do you need me to explain?”

Varian settles in a stool next to the table, propping his chin up with a fist. Ever since he and Xavier had become closer friends, the man has learned to consider Varian’s busy role and tight schedules when it comes to his famous story telling. It’s a large contrast to the first time they met, and extremely helpful.

“I didn’t get to look at much on the way here, since I was decoding the scroll. I got that there’s seven trials in each of the seven kingdoms from some of her notes, and the scroll said the Eternal Library is in a completely different plane of existence and that it holds infinite knowledge.” His last words are said with an unbelieving laugh as he just now realizes the extent of their meaning. He has to shake himself out of his awe. “But how does that connect?”

Xavier’s face sets in concentration as he shuts the book.

“I trust you are familiar with each kingdom?” he asks.

Varian nods, holding up his hand as he ticks off each name with his fingers. “Corona - of course - Bayangor, Galcrest, Koto, Nesdernia, Pittsford, and...oh, Ingvarr. Right? But I’ve never been outside of Corona.”

Xavier continues. “Well, in Demanitus’s days, each of the seven kingdoms were known simply by the elements they aligned with. Corona, as you know, is the largest and the center of the seven. Therefore it is the Sunshine Kingdom, the Kingdom of Light, Kingdom of the Sun. Bayangor is known for its scorching heat and innovation in weapons; they are the Fire Kingdom. Koto is the Kingdom of the Sky, or the Air Kingdom. Pittsford is the Iron Kingdom, so on and so on.

“Hidden in each Kingdom is an elemental trial, which you must complete. To complete each trial, one must have highly developed alchemical skills, an open mind, and a great knowledge of the magical.”

“Magic?!” Varian exclaims, jolting upright.

Xavier shoots him a look, and he shrinks back down. But he can’t deny, he doesn’t like the sound of that.

“Yes, magic. Demanitus wanted to ensure that each trial was done correctly. No cheating.”

“And what’s the point of the trials?” he asks.

Xavier presses his fingers together. “If you complete a trial, you will receive a totem at the end. At the time, they will seem unimportant. Like worthless knick knacks. But do not be deceived. At the end of your journey, all seven totems will be necessary to build a gateway to the Eternal Library. A portal to a different dimension.”

Even though it wouldn’t be the first time Varian has built a portal to a different dimension, or even  _ been  _ in a different dimension, the thought of it is still insanely cool. He doesn’t notice as a starry eyed look creeps into his features. A dimension filled with unlimited wisdom, and to think, his own mom had been so close to discovering it…

“The totems are the key to the Library,” Xavier has continued. “They will be your most valuable possessions. To lose even one would mean the immediate failure of your mission.”

Before Varian can respond, a familiar chime rings through the town square outside. The boy jumps to his feet, his raccoon following his lead. Xavier glances out the window, understanding in his eyes.

“Noon,” he confirms aloud. “You have to get back.”

Varian nods hurriedly, already sliding his backpack back on and grabbing the momentarily forgotten notebook from the table. “I’m really sorry, I have to go. Thank you though, Xaves, for everything. I’ll write it down as soon as possible.”

The old man chuckles fondly, a sound that almost makes Varian sit right back down and ignore his looming responsibilities. He forces his feet to stay planted on the ground, turned towards the door.

“My help will mean very little once you embark on this quest alone,” Xavier states kindly. “But I am glad to do so. I will always be here to help you, Varian.”

And suddenly, Varian can’t find it in him to grab Ruddiger, stammer another quick thank you, and dash back to his ever present duty. He looks up at the much larger man that had befriended him when no one else would, had calmed him from overbearing panic the way no one else could, had helped him in senses he might never understand.

He can’t stop himself from what he does next.

Small arms throw themselves under giant ones, gloved hands clutching the back of the blacksmith’s shirt. It doesn’t take half as long as Varian expected before the embrace is returned.

“Thank you,” he repeats in a whisper. “Seriously.”

Varian can almost hear Xavier’s smile.

“I can only hope that this destiny will be everything you dream it to be. And thank  _ you _ , for finally accepting it.”

~   


“Varian!”   


Varian whips around at the voice, eyes wildly searching for the source.

Rapunzel is beaming and running across the ballroom he’d been cutting through, skirt hiked up to reveal bare feet slapping the marble tile, no regard for the crown signifying her rank and steadily slipping from her head. She comes to a stop in front of him, righting it last minute.

Varian freezes.

“Oh, hey Rapunzel,” he starts, hand subconsciously reaching for the back of his neck, but stopping when it meets Ruddiger’s fur instead. 

“Hey! Eugene and I have been looking for you all morning!” she exclaims, as if finding him was a game, and she had won.

“Yeah, I had some stuff to do. I left really early,” he half fibs, catching his nervous tick of pulling on his gloves and instead clasping his hands together. “I just got back.”

“Oh, ok,” she replies, reaching to scratch Ruddiger’s chin. Varian catches her smile faltering when she pulls away. “Um, Eugene and I just wanted to check on you. We felt bad about last night-”

“Don’t feel bad,” he rushes to interrupt. “I’m - I’m sorry for leaving like that. I really did get sick, but don’t worry. I feel much better today.”

Rapunzel’s smile returns full force, and Varian has the sudden urge to do anything to keep it like that.

“Oh! Well, in that case, did you manage to get any time to think about what...what I said?”

Well, this is it. Time to give up possibly the best thing to happen to him in his life so far. It hasn’t even been more than a couple months, and he’s already messing stuff up for the new king and queen. And he doesn’t even want to imagine the look on Rapunzel’s face when he not only turns her offer down, but tells her he’s leaving her kingdom.

_ How ungrateful… _

“Well, actually,” he starts, palms already sweating underneath his gloves (why? Even through everything, it’s still just Rapunzel; she’ll understand) “I...I…”

It feels as if his voice is stuck in his throat. He glares at himself and his sudden inability to speak.

“I, um, I just - uh…”

Rapunzel’s head tilts in more concern than confusion.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“I need more time,” he blurts, squeezing his eyes shut and balling his fists as soon as the words leave his mouth. What is he doing? Drawing it out isn’t going to make anything better. Gosh, why can’t he just say it?

“It’s just a...difficult decision,” he adds weakly. It’s a complete lie, but maybe that’s why he’s hesitating. After months, perhaps years of resolving to stay, it had taken approximately ten minutes to completely change his mind. Why?

He guesses that’s what he’s going to find out.

Rapunzel’s expression dims a bit, but at least it’s not utterly crushed.

“I get it,” she assures the boy, then startles him when she hooks their arms. “I’ve been thinking, and you must be  _ so _ stressed right now, the presentation coming up and all. You always look so tired and tense. I bet that’s why you were sick last night too!”

“Oh, don’t worry about me,” he somewhat nervously brushes off her worried tone as she pulls him through the room. Guilt from withholding the truth slowly eats at him, but he brushes that off too.

“No no, not allowed,” she protests, dragging him out large doors towards who knows where. “As your queen, I hereby make it a royal decree that I must worry about you at all times.”

Varian rolls his eyes with a laugh at her mock officialness. 

“Alright,” he reluctantly agrees. “But really, I’m  _ fine _ .”

Rapunzel purses her lips. “Well, either way, I just wanted to let you know that your schedule has been cleared for the  _ rest  _ of the day.”

He stops to look at her, obvious disbelief on his face.

“Huh?”

“Eugene and I checked out the machine this morning after you told us it was finished. It looks good to go! And we could use the break before everyone arrives tomorrow”

He lifts an eyebrow.

“We?”

Rapunzel smiles, almost sheepishly.

“I...I thought it would be nice if all three of us could hang out. You know, like old times. So I cleared mine, yours, and Eugene’s schedules, although Eugene will have to leave after dinner to brief the guards on the security measures for tomorrow. I - I hope you don’t mind.”

Varian clutches his backpack straps, wondering why his mind is drifting to the notebook inside, and trying to keep it from doing so.

“No! No, that sounds...really nice…”

She squeals with delight, and for a moment he’s not looking at the majestic, powerful queen that had graciously given him his current position, but the overexcited, bubbly princess that had shown up in his lab all those years ago. He lets himself be pulled further and further into the palace, until all of a sudden he’s outside, bright sun making him slap an arm over his eyes in last minute protection. Rapunzel doesn’t let up for even a second, leading them through a maze of colorful shrubbery that Varian has familiarized himself with over the past weeks.

Then she stops, and he can’t keep from crashing into her back. She doesn’t seem to notice.

“Look who I found!” she announces, and Varian steps out from behind her to see who she could be talking to. 

Eugene lifts his head from where he lies on a patterned blanket draped over the grass, eyes fluttering open as if waking up from a doze. Surrounding him are all sorts of food - snacks, a main course, desserts, drinks. They had set up a picnic.

For him.

“What’s up, Hairstripe?” he says between a yawn, confirming Varian’s earlier suspicion. “We were wondering where you were.”

He opens his mouth to respond, but an excited squeak in his ear cuts him off. Ruddiger flies to the ground, running straight to Eugene. The man opens his arms with a warm grin, but the raccoon ducks underneath. The three watch as Ruddiger dives into a bowl of apple slices, digging right in. 

Eugene’s lips press together as he hums sarcastically at nothing in particular. Varian and Rapunzel can’t help the laughs that burst out simultaneously.

Rapunzel finally sits down next to her husband, still giggling. It dies off when she realizes Varian isn’t following.

“Aren’t you gonna sit down?” she asks him.

He only stalls a moment longer before eventually copying the couple, calling up the brightest smile he can manage. 

“This is really nice, guys,” he says for the second time, setting his backpack to the side.

Eugene pops an eclair into his mouth, speaking once he’s swallowed. “It is, isn’t it?”

Rapunzel elbows him, whether for the comment or eating dessert before lunch (or both), Varian’s not sure. It doesn’t really matter; he’s not paying attention anymore.

Because it  _ is  _ nice, isn’t it? He has friends here, real friends, at his home, and they are  _ so nice _ .

This time, he fails at keeping his thoughts from the new weight in his backpack. 

  
  


_ What am I doing? _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that yes, there will be some magic in this fic. But to be clear, IT IS NOT REAL MAGIC. I'll be writing about the Disney magic, just a common element of fictional worlds now. Real magic is very bad and should never be toyed with.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for listening to my TED talk.


	7. Chapter 7

“Really?”

At the alchemist’s unsure tone, Lance and Angry’s clapping stops. They all turn their eyes towards Catalina, who continues a half hearted clap, seemingly spaced out. Angry slaps her sister’s hands, causing her to abruptly zone back in with a jerk of her head. Angry sighs, exasperated, as they all bring their attention back to Varian - or rather, what he wears. It’s the long awaited presentation day, and the Schnitzes had insisted on arriving early at the palace to help prepare Varian for his ‘big debut’. At the moment, that means finding the right outfit, a task Lance had immediately called.

“Don’t you think it’s a little...much?” he continues, awkwardly gesturing at the purple vest with it’s gold embroidery, the handkerchief hanging from his high collar and a similar one tucked into his pressed pants (which are void of his usual utility belt), the sewn on black shoulder pads, the soft, white gloves, the silver cuffs that make him cringe for more than one reason - though he doesn’t have the heart to tell that to Lance.

“Trust me kid, there is no such thing as ‘much’ when it comes to royalty.” Lance settles his hands on the boy’s shoulder, spinning him towards the full length mirror.

“I guess you’re right,” he muses, breaking away and fiddling with different accessories.

He frowns as he looks over the reflection of his body, turning in different directions to find an angle he likes, and failing.

“Dang, I’m really skinny,” he murmurs.

A snort from the other side of the room catches his attention, and his eyes flit to the corner of the mirror. He sees Catalina hanging off the edge of his bed, pigtails brushing the floor.

“You have no idea how many girls would kill to be able to say that,” she says, sounding strained from the position she’s in.

“You’re telling me,” Angry agrees, lounging next to her.

“Girls, don’t be insensitive,” Lance chastises, adjusting Varian’s handkerchief for the fifth time. “Don’t be so hard on yourself, V. You’ve put on a lot since pri…”

Lance’s eyes widen slightly as he trails off, catching the meaning of his words too late. Catalina and Angry sit up as an awkward silence ensues.

They all look at him, unsure of how to proceed.

Varian is only stock still for a few seconds, before forcing his body to relax and turn around to face them.

“Prison?” he finishes light heartedly, waving a hand in the air as if to dispel the tension. “What? You guys can say it, I’m not gonna  _ explode _ . And it was like...two years ago. No big deal anymore. I thought we were over this; I’m fine.”

Varian realizes he’s rambling, and snaps his mouth shut, fingers reaching for the edges of his gloves, disappointed at the soft material instead of the familiar rubber.

“Uh, besides, it’s not like you all haven’t been to prison before too, right?” he adds, quieter. 

The others seem to relax. Lance smiles charmingly, starting to fix Varian’s sleeve this time.

“Well, of course,” he answers the previous questions. “But that doesn’t mean I like it when people bring it up.”

“I hate it,” Angry grumbles, collapsing back on the bed.

After a few more minutes of fussing over his clothes, Lance steps back proudly.

“Now  _ that’s  _ what a Royal Engineer looks like,” he states.

Varian smirks. “You’ve never seen a Royal-”

“Nuh uh, no arguing,” the man cuts him off. “You’re fabulous- hey! What are you doing?”

Varian looks back at the man’s outburst, hand freezing from where it was about to attach a couple of his alchemical orbs taken from his desk drawer to the top of his pants, where his belt  _ would  _ have been. 

“I’m...trying to clip these on?” he answers, confused at the man’s tone.

Lance rushes to his side, waving his hands. “No! Do you see these colors? They totally clash. Don’t they clash, girls?”

Angry and Catalina nod, too enthusiastically to be genuine.

Lance doesn’t notice, shaking his head. “Sorry kid. Not happening.”

Varian frowns. “Well, I have to have  _ something _ . What if things go wrong?”

“Nothing’s gonna happen,” Lance insists. “But - if you really feel like you need something - you can borrow my knife. It doesn’t mess up the outfit, and it looks a hundred times cooler.”

Varian barks a laugh. “Me? WIth a knife? Yeah, I don’t think so. I’ll just take  _ one  _ orb then. And I’ll put it in my vest so  _ no one  _ can see it.”

Lance reluctantly nods in agreement, and Varian sighs, though still smiling, as he hides the ball in his undershirt. “Well, I guess I’m ready. Thanks for your help guys.”

“Wait!” Catalina calls, sitting up. “What about your hair?”

Varian turns around, lifting an eyebrow.

“What about it?” he asks slowly. 

“You’re not going to wear it like  _ that _ ,” Angry says, jumping off the bed. “Don’t worry, we’ll take care of it.”

Before he can even get a protest out, Catalina drags the chair from his desk and places it behind him, while Angry pushes him down. Lance watches everything from the corner with a growing look of amusement.

“Hey! Lance, you’re just gonna stand there?” Varian sputters, glaring at the man through the mirror.

Lance laughs. “Yep. I agree with them, actually. Greasy mop’s not really  _ in _ right now.”

Offended, Varian’s jaw drops. “My hair is not-”

Angry shushes him loudly, cutting him off. “Catalina, brush,” she orders, already running her fingers through his longer-than-it-probably-should-be dark locks as if she’s done this a million times.

Catalina presses a brush in her sister’s open palm, and Angry gets to work. Varian stays perfectly still, allowing the girls to do their thing.

After a while of peaceful silence and only the feeling of gentle hands on his head, Varian has to admit the process is actually quite relaxing. The tension and nervousness over the event soon to take place that has been coiling up in his gut all morning loosens with each stroke.

But one thing continues to pull at his mind, tug on his heart. An old fear, drudged up by the day’s promises and the awkward conversation from earlier.

He stretches his fingers out on his lap and clears his throat. Angry’s hand barely stalls and Catalina doesn’t react at all, but he sees Lance look up from the book he had pulled out a few minutes ago. He takes it as a sign to continue.

“So,” he starts as casually as possible, trying to think of the best way to lead into what exactly he wants to say. He ultimately realizes there  _ is _ no good way and decides to just blurt it out before he loses his nerve.

“Do you think I’m actually qualified for this job?”

This time, Angry does stop mid - brush, Catalina snaps out of her daydream, and Lance puts down his book.

Varian balls the fabric of his new pants into his fists. “Be honest.”   
Lance closes his mouth, seeming to hold back an automatic response of encouragement.

“Well, are you a scientist that specializes in engineering and alchemy?” he asks instead.

Varian frowns at the specific question. “Well, yeah-”

“And do you want to help Corona?”

“Of course!” he answers quickly.

Lance grins. “Then I’d say you’ve met all the requirements. You’re good to go, little man.”

“But-”

“You’re nervous about the presentation,” the man interrupts with a raised hand and a knowing look. “That’s normal. But don’t worry, we all know you’re going to be great.”

Angry snorts. “And this is coming from the guy who wouldn’t sing in front of people for the first twenty some years of his life cause he was  _ nervous _ .”

“Ok, yes, I am a little scared about today,” Varian admits. He takes a deep breath before speaking again. “You know how you guys said you don’t like it when people bring up your past crimes?”

Varian doesn’t notice he’s holding his breath until all three Schnitzes nod and he lets it out.

“Well, uh, do...do people bring it up a lot?” he asks.

Angry has started combing his hair again, and Catalina waits on her father to respond, who seems to be considering the question.

“At first, all the time, definitely,” he finally answers. “But, you know, I started hanging out more and more here, I eventually moved into the castle, I spent a whole  _ year  _ at the princess’s side. I stopped doing the things that proved everyone right and eventually, they came to trust me. So no, not really anymore. How about you, girls?”

The sisters hum in thought, Angry working some water Catalina had brought her through Varian’s hair.

“Yeah, it’s kinda the same as Lance,” Angry replies. “At first, people were annoyed that we were sticking around - even though we returned all their stuff - but when they realized we were done with crime, they eventually laid off.”

“Varian,” Catalina addresses in a gentler tone, “if you’re worried people are gonna bring up your past, don’t be. I’m sure they wouldn’t dare, especially with Rapunzel and Eugene there.”

“Plus,” Angry adds, “I’m sure your nerd invention is gonna be so big they’ll forget you ever did anything else.”

Varian chuckles at their teasing, smiling genuinely over their support. It almost makes him want to drop the entire conversation right here.

But there’s one more thing, one nuance no one else in this room is aware of, and it could change everything.

“Ok, but listen,” he begins, clearly unsure of himself. “Let’s say,  _ hypothetically _ , I  _ didn’t  _ stay in Corona...like, at all.”

He’s so preoccupied with his careful wording that he misses the way the two daughters and their father glance at each other quizzically. They quickly school their features before the alchemist notices.

“What do you mean, V?” Angry asks nonchalantly.

He fiddles with the handkerchief tucked in his pants. “Just,  _ if  _ that were to happen, people's views would change majorly, right? I mean, doing something like that would be...selfish. After everything they’ve done for me. And it would be dumb, I mean, everything I  _ need  _ is here.”

Lance rolls his neck, signaling the girls that he’s got this one with the wave of his hand as Varian’s eyes burn holes into his lap.

“You know, it’s funny. I thought the same thing just a while back.”

Varian’s head snaps up.

“Really?”

Lance grins. “Sure did. I mean, why should an ex-criminal like me get to move on and start a life of his own? Isn’t life in a  _ palace _ good enough? I was ditching my pals, my friends who had worked so hard to get me to this point - especially Eugene - in a stream of snobbiness and politics so I could enjoy the simple life with these two. I mean, how selfish is that? But you know what the really stupid part was?”

By now, all three kids are engrossed in Lance’s monologue.

“What?” they say in unison.

“Thinking that wasn’t  _ exactly _ what my friends wanted for me. When I told Rapunzel and Eugene that I was moving out to adopt the girls, they were ecstatic, and proud too. Rapunzel told me I had found-”   


“Your new dream,” Catalina finishes as if recalling a beautiful memory. “Lance is right, V. Unhappiness with your current situation is the worst, especially if you keep it inside.” Her hand ghosts over the face paint under her left eye. “If you want to do something new with your life, you should.”

“ _ If  _ I wanted to,” he repeats quietly.

“Of course,” Lance agrees, standing up from his seat to join the three.

Only a few seconds of awkward silence ensues before Angry abruptly breaks it.

“Well!” she announces, finally stepping away from Varian’s chair. “I’d call that ‘royal presentation’ ready.”

For the first time since the girls started, Varian looks up at the reflection of his hair. To be honest, the style hasn’t been changed, but it  _ does  _ look a lot better. It looks healthier, not as shaggy or - as much as he hates to admit it - greasy. Almost as if he uses all twenty hair products Eugene never stops ranting about on a daily basis. He looks...professional.

“Wow…” he breathes, threading his own fingers through his bangs and noticing how much brighter the blue streak stands out. “It’s really nice. Thank you.”

Lance ruffles his daughter’s hair, planting a proud kiss on her own raven black waves. “You’ve done it again, my dear.”

Varian stands up, grabbing his bag from his bed and leaning to open the door so they can all leave the steadily cramping room.

“Thanks for everything guys. I’ll see you at the presentation?”

“Yep!” the three exclaim.

“Which you’re gonna do great at, by the way,” Lance adds.

Soon, they have all gone their separate ways. Varian realizes their visit went longer than expected and he’s now a bit behind schedule.

He finds he doesn't mind. He enjoys their company more than he will admit, and the hair and outfit have instilled more confidence in him than he previously had.

But most importantly, it had given him a lot to think about. Lance claims Rapunzel and Eugene will be  _ happy _ if he tells them the truth. But Lance had only moved a few hours away, and visits regularly. Varian wants to leave the  _ kingdom _ .

But Catalina had also warned him of keeping desires inside, and he knows exactly what she was referencing.

He started with mixed emotions and that hasn’t changed. But there’s one thing he knows for sure.

He needs to make a decision, and he needs to make it soon.

~

Juniper gasps as her back slams into the cold, stone wall. She can already hear footsteps making their way towards her cell, made more frantic at the jeering of other prisoners.

“Is that the best you can do?” she asks through a snarky grin, despite her situation. “Ooo, I’m  _ so _ scared.”

Andrew, who currently pins her against said wall, snarls at her taunting. 

“You little - I’ll show you  _ scary _ .”    


Suddenly, hands wrap around her throat and she gags, trying to push him off, unsuccessfully.

The guards arrive as soon as white spots begin to dot her vision. If she could, she would smile when two guards wrench open the cell door, halberds pointed as they command Andrew to release her. He ignores them, causing them to step further in…

The door slams behind them, and they jump. Neither have any time to react further than that, because Kai slams their heads together with a teeth rattling clang of metal that rings through the rest of the prison.

Andrew releases Juniper as soon as the two slump to the ground. She falls to her knees, hand hovering over her throat and coughing.

“Geez, could you have pressed any harder?” she rasps.

Andrew doesn’t face her, bending over one of the guard’s bodies and snatching a key from their belt and twirling it in his fingers.

“We had to sell it. Now come on, unless you’d rather be killed by the rest of them.”

She rolls her eyes as she stands up, grabbing both the halberds and following Kai and Andrew out of the door Andrew has just unlocked. She tosses one to each.

“Don’t you need one?” Kai asks, lifting an eyebrow as Andrew takes his and unlocks the cell opposite of them, freeing Maise and Clementine. Prisoners on the entire level shout in protest, demanding the same treatment.

They are ignored; the Saporians have plans for today, and it doesn’t include freed prisoners rampaging through the castle and kingdom.

Juniper pulls out two swords that she had also taken from the guards in response to Kai’s question. She hands one to Clementine, who grumbles something about fighting better with her wand as she takes it.

“We’ll get you your wand,” Andrew assures, scanning the length of the hallway between the cells. “We’ll get all our stuff back. If Juniper is right about guards being spread thin because of the presentation, there should be only one left down here, two on the second level, and one on the first.”

“I’m right,” she says, passing him and walking confidently towards the stairs, easily dodging the hands that grab at her from behind bars. She hears someone, probably Andrew, sigh exasperatedly at her lack of caution as they finally follow behind.

“Hey Juni, where-” Maise starts, but cuts himself off. “Watch out!”

Out of nowhere, a figure jumps at her, sword brandished. The gold chest plate helps identify the last guard on this level, and she instinctively blocks with her own sword. Months in prison has made her slightly rusty, but soon she has flung his weapon out of his hands and watches as it skitters across the stone ground. The guard only gets to show a moment of panic before the end of a halberd rams into the side of his head and he falls on his face.

Andrew now stands in his place, looking at Juniper with a raised eyebrow. She rolls her eyes. He turns around with a small shake of his head, now leading the group.

They have made it to the base of the stairs when Andrew stops, lifting his hand as a signal for them to do the same.

“What is it?” Clementine whispers from the back.

Andrew takes a deep breath. “I just want to make sure we are each completely and fully in the moment right now. Are we?”

Each Saporian is quick to respond in the positive. Andrew nods approvingly.

“Good. Because it’s time to pay an overdue visit to our little friend.”

He takes the first step on the staircase.

“Wouldn’t want him to be all  _ alone  _ on his big day, would we?”

~

“Well, I think everything’s in order,” Rapunzel announces with hands on her hips and no regard for the grease that probably stains the hem of her gown with every turn. “But of course, you’re the engineer. What do you think?”

She turns her face towards said engineer, a playful smile gracing her lips.

The corner of Varian’s mouth turns up ever so slightly as he slides his goggles onto his head, amazed that he hasn’t ruined Angry and Catalina’s hard work yet. He glances back down at the clipboard in his hand, checking off each thing he has cleared so far.

“Bolts and screws secure...all pipes connected...oh, I gotta pour the Flynnolium into the heating chamber.”

He places the clipboard on his desk, which has been completely cleared off and cleaned. In fact, the entire lab had suffered under a deep cleaning, and Varian had hardly recognized it upon initially walking in. The floors had been polished, the walls scrubbed, his notes removed and his equipment temporarily placed in separate rooms to allow more space. The presentation is to take place here; usually big events like these are held in either the throne room or courtyard, but since the main point of this is the demonstration of the boiler - which is currently cemented in the lab - it had ultimately been decided that it would be held in this room.

“Oh, I got it!” Rapunzel exclaims, beating him to the supply of bubbling green liquid. “How much do you need?” she asks, looking down at the chemical uncertainly.

He looks over his shoulder as he uncaps the lid of the fuel chamber.

“Uhh, there should be a dropper next to it. Just fill that, please.”

Rapunzel nods, concentrating as the formula steadily rises in the narrow dropper she had found. She carefully carries it to her friend, who waits patiently. 

“Thanks,” he says, taking it between his gloved fingers. “This should - oh no.”

He jerks his hand away from the open fuel chamber, frowning.

“What?” Rapunzel questions, trying to see what he does. “What did I do?”

He shakes his head, stepping away from the boiler.

“No, it wasn’t you. Whoever was in charge of leaving the right supplies in here messed up,” he explains, walking back to his desk. “My instructions  _ clearly _ said an  _ eight _ milliliter dropper, not twelve. But I think I have the right one in my bag…”

Rapunzel smirks as the teen digs through his backpack, brow still furrowed.

“I’ve seen your writing, Varian.  _ Clear  _ is not the first word that comes to mind.”

He looks up at her only to stick out his tongue, but at least the tension seems to wear away. She laughs.

“Can’t you just estimate it with the twelve millimeter one?” she asks, pushing herself onto his desk as he continues to search for what he needs, her bare feet swinging underneath her. 

“I can’t chance it,” he answers, not looking up this time. “Just the smallest error in measurement could cause a system wide failure, or even an accident. You remember what happened with Lance?”

Rapunzel presses her lips together. “Neither of you could hear for two days,” she recalls.

“Exactly,” he confirms. “Which would be...not a  _ huge  _ deal, except for the couple dozen people who will be watching to see if I succeed or fall flat on my face. And I have a feeling sending the ambassadors back to their kingdoms deaf and covered in grease would not reflect too well on Corona. The people might just go back to hating me.”

Rapunzel’s legs freeze mid-swing. He had said the last few words jokingly, but she had easily picked up on the worry behind them. She had come down here to help him with setting up, but also to provide support, although somewhat discreetly. She knows what it’s like to represent your kingdom for the first time. Memories of her coronation almost three years ago have been constant since waking up this morning, although she’s fairly certain this event won’t end in such a disaster.

“Found it!” Varian announces, not yet having noticed Rapunzel’s reaction to his rant as he pulls out a new dropper with a proud grin. “See? I told - huh?”

He tenses as arms come from behind him and wrap around his middle, pulling him close.

“Oh, uh…” He loosens just a little at Rapunzel’s familiar warmth. “Thanks?”

“Don’t worry about anyone out there today, alright?” she tells him in a soft voice. “I want you to do science and enjoy it. The people don’t hate you, but even if they did, you’ll always have us. I love you Varian, no matter what.”

If Rapunzel could see his face, she might have noticed the conflicted look that enters his eyes at her words.

Instead, she only hears his genuine response.

“Thank you, Rapunzel.”

She finally lets go, turning him around and looking at him proudly, brushing hair from his face like his mother might have, in a different time.

“I believe in you,” she tells him seriously.

“I’ll make you proud,” he whispers, seemingly choked by a sudden emotion, though still smiling through it.

Once Varian has filled the boiler with the correct amount of formula, Rapunzel links their arms, a gesture she has found herself doing more and more often, and a gesture Varian appears to be increasingly becoming fond of.

“Let’s go greet our esteemed guests, shall we?” she says in mock regality and marching for the door. Her eyes betray a mischievous glint. “I hear Eugene is already waiting for us.”

And so the queen and her Royal Engineer leave, oblivious to the figure waiting for just that. He enters the now empty lab, turning the discarded dropper in his fingers, scoffing down at the boy’s bubbling chemical.

“Just the smallest error, huh?” Andrew muses to no one, staring at his former colleague’s creation with a wide, sickening smile. 

“Coming right up.”

~

Varian does his best not to glance over at Eugene, and he can sense the man doing the same. They both stare at the newest arrival, the delegate from Galcrest, as she emerges from her carriage, showing off an expensive looking, thick fur coat that reaches almost to her ankles. Varian only wears a long sleeved button up under a vest, and he can already feel sweat on his back (although he’s beginning to suspect it has nothing to do with the temperature). 

Rapunzel slips into a very practiced, graceful curtsy, which the ambassador returns. Varian completes his own practiced bow, hair falling into his face at the action. Eugene watches everything from a couple paces away, no doubt overjoyed to be fulfilling his duty as Captain of the Guard. Varian can’t help but slightly envy him.

“Welcome to Corona, Ambassador Akeeshoo,” Rapunzel greets in what Varian likes to call her professional voice. “Thank you for journeying all the way here today. I hope you find your stay enjoyable.”

Ambassador Akeeshoo smiles daintily, eyelashes fluttering as she speaks.

“I pray the information I obtain today will benefit Galcrest and better the relationship between our kingdoms.”

“I don’t believe you will be disappointed, Ambassador,” Varian replies, hands clasped behind his back, a polite demeanor radiating from him. 

The ambassador looks at him as if she has only just noticed his presence. She nods, almost unconfidently and with confusion in her grin, before following the other guests inside. 

Once she is out of sight and no other carriages pull up, he sighs. Her reaction hadn’t been much different from the representative of Nesdernia. It’s obvious that they do not connect him and whatever image they have of Corona’s genius engineer. It wouldn’t bother any other person so much, but Varian must deal with the ever present fear of what happened the last time he felt unheard, always looming in the back of his mind.

A hand claps onto his shoulder, successfully pulling him out of his trance.

“Well, they’re in for a rude awakening,” Eugene comments, as if reading his friend’s mind.

Varian scoffs, pressing the heels of his hands against his eyes. “Yeah, I’m sure they’ll feel real good about coming when they realize  _ I’m  _ the one behind this ‘marvel in technology’.”

Eugene doesn’t continue the teen’s sarcasm, ruffling his hair before Varian bats him away.

“Just imagine their faces though, when they find out the most brilliant mind since Demanitus is a teenage  _ squirt _ .”

Their banter is cut short by a certain Royal Advisor, who holds a rolled-up scroll in his hand and wears a no-nonsense expression (like always). Eugene immediately straightens in attention, and Varian does his best to imitate him.

“Your Majesty, that was the last outside visitor on the official list,” he addresses Rapunzel, who has just started paying attention after finishing a conversation with a maid who had come to her side. He barely acknowledges the other two. “We should start heading into the castle.”

“Wait, but my dad’s not here yet,” Varian pipes up, finally drawing Nigel’s attention away from the queen. The advisor’s mouth twists, looking past the boy and towards the street as if Quirin would appear at this exact moment.

“I suppose you and the Captain should wait for the village leader’s arrival. But I suggest the queen come with me to ensure our guests are settled.”

“Alright, Nigel,” Rapunzel agrees, planting a kiss on Eugene’s cheek, before turning to Varian. “And in case I don’t see you before the presentation, you got this, ok?” 

She seems satisfied with his nod, and soon it’s just him and Eugene left.

“She’s right, you know,” Eugene says, joining Varian in watching for the boy’s father.

A beat of silence passes.

“Eugene?” Varian starts, trying to keep the confidence to continue.

“Yeah Goggles?”

Another pause.

“Do you...have you ever had a  _ need _ for - for adventure?”

Eugene turns his head towards the kid with a puzzled look, and Varian has to use all his self-control to keep looking ahead.

“Sure,” the man finally answers. “Why do you ask?”

Varian doesn’t answer his question, hands already beginning to fiddle with his gloves.

“How far would you go for something as simple as curiosity?”

Eugene faces the street again, releasing a deep, measured breath as he thinks over the strange wording.

“Only up until recently, my life had just one purpose, and that was to survive. I couldn’t afford curiosity. But if I could have...well, I’d like to say I’d go pretty far.”

His response doesn’t seem to give Varian the comfort he had hoped it would as the boy visibly tenses. Eugene tries again.

“Look, kid. I might not know the reason behind this...change in topic. But I know you. And maybe I don’t know how far I would go for curiosity, or adventure, but I know how far I would go for happiness, and  _ love _ , and it’s pretty dang far. And whatever emotions you feel right now are just as real as those.”

Varian finally,  _ finally _ looks up at Eugene, big blue eyes glazed over with an emotion he still can’t identify.

“Eugene, there’s something-”

“Is that you, Varian?”

Varian’s words catch in his open mouth, and he whips around at the interrupting voice.

Quirin has arrived, apparently having slipped past their eyes while their attention was divided. He beams down at his son proudly.

“Dad,” Varian says blankly, caught off guard by the sudden shift in mood.

“I almost didn’t recognize you in your fancy royal outfit,” the man continues, still smiling. Then he looks at Eugene, and if fades, replaced by a more calculating look. “Oh, were you two discussing-”

“Dad?” Varian cuts his father off brashly, suddenly on edge all over again. “Can we talk?”

Confusion passes over both Quirin and Eugene, and they stare down at him with raised eyebrows.

“In private?” he stresses, eyes meeting neither of them.

Eugene wants to protest at first. Something is obviously bothering the kid, and he doesn’t want to leave him. But perhaps it’s better to just let him speak with his father, alone.

“Alright, Hairstripe,” he finally consents with a nod. “I’ll see you inside.”

Varian tries not to feel guilty as he watches Eugene’s retreating form. Honestly, he  _ has  _ to get himself together before other people start suffering from it.

“Son, what was that-”

“I haven’t told them yet,” Varian blurts as he spins around. 

“What?” Quirin says with a lifted eyebrow.

“I didn’t. Tell them,” he repeats, eyes squeezed shut.

Quirin sighs. “Varian, if you want to do this, you’re going to have to, and soon.”

“I know,” Varian groans, hands threading through his hair. He takes a deep breath, then lets it out slowly. “I just need to get this over with. Then I’ll tell them.”

Quirin places a hand on his son’s shoulder, levelling a gentle gaze at him. 

“I hope you know what you’re doing.”

Varian bites his lip, staring past his father and at the castle that overshadows them.

_ You know what the really stupid part was? Thinking that wasn’t  _ exactly _ what my friends wanted for me. _

_ I love you Varian, no matter what. _

_ Whatever emotions you feel right now are just as real as those. _

“Yeah, so do I,” he breathes.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooo, ok, I just gotta say that that first scene with Lance and the girls was pretty cringy, but it's important to the story. But I mean, the girls doing Varian's hair...that's nice, right? idek anymore
> 
> anyways, if you couldn't tell, I think Juniper's an underrated character. Will I do anything with her again after this fic? Probably not.


	8. Chapter 8

Varian counts the seconds as breath fills his lungs, barely able to hear the chatter of the crowd over the violent beating of his own heart. His friends, his family, his bosses, representatives from other kingdoms - all here to see what he can do, what he will do, for this kingdom.

All unaware of his decision to desert it.

Then he meets Ruddiger’s eyes from where he sits atop his father’s shoulder. The raccoon nods encouragingly.

And suddenly, Varian has the power to move his feet.

“May I have your attention?” he calls, struggling to be heard over all the voices. It quiets a bit, but not enough. He takes a deep breath, putting on his best showman personality.

“LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, PLEASE DIRECT YOUR ATTENTION UP HERE!”

Everyone falls silent, and Varian plasters the biggest, most charming smile he can on his face, trying to recall how Eugene and Lance do it so easily.   


“I am Varian of Old Corona, and the kingdom’s Royal Engineer.” He stands in front of the veiled structure, hands clasped behind his back and head raised as a few whispers sound after his statement. “Many of you have come from all over the kingdom to be here today. Some even from outside the kingdom. You have come to see the marvel of  _ science _ when put to practical use, and...you...shall.”

In one fluid motion he rips off the cloth, dramatically revealing what everyone has been waiting for.

“I present to you a top grade, fully functioning, water heating system!”

On cue, gasps roll through the crowd. A spike of pride shoots through him, and for a second his smile becomes real. Maybe this will do it, maybe this will be enough. They will support him, love him, trust him, even when he leaves them.

If he can just get this one thing to go  _ perfectly _ .

“After years of trial, a chemical of my own creation has passed all tests and now powers this specially designed boiler to heat running water throughout the entire castle. I hope to apply this technology to the rest of the city, and one day, the kingdom. And I can assure you, every part of the system is completely safe-”   


“Wanna try again?”   


Varian’s body is frozen before his mind can catch up. Another collective gasp from the audience rings in his ears, but there’s no awe this time.

Only horror.

A similar horror grips his heart as he slowly, slowly, recognizes the voice that is quickly, quickly ruining everything he’s been working towards.

He turns around. He almost blacks out on the spot

_ No, no, this isn’t happening… _

“Long time no see,  _ kid _ .”

Andrew’s smile is every bit as sickening and haunting as it’s portrayed to be in Varian’s nightmares. The man is flanked by every follower Varian has met, and fear digs its claws deeper into his heart.

He doesn’t have a chance.

Andrew makes a subtle signal with his hand, and in seconds, Juniper, Maise, and Clementine have disappeared into the crowd, who scream in panic. Kai crushes the knob into the door, effectively trapping them all inside the lab, before joining his friends.

The protests of Rapunzel, Eugene, Lance, his father - anyone who could help him as they are restrained barely reach his ears. He’s too preoccupied by his own shallow breathing, his own terrified trembling.

“Why - why - how…?”

His feet are stuck to the ground. His body is locked in fear. Maybe that’s why he doesn’t react in time when Andrew strides across the room, smirks down at him, and slaps him across the face.

Varian stumbles back as the ground lurches beneath him and slams into his body, knocking the pained cry from his lungs. He vaguely processes people’s shocked yelling as he focuses on rolling onto his side, struggling to catch his breath. Only two thoughts are in his mind.

How could everything have gone so wrong,  _ so  _ fast?

And

He has to get back up.

Andrew’s cruel laugh is what snaps him out of his daze. That, and the blood pooling around his tongue.

“...how long I’ve been waiting to do that,” Andrew is saying, though Varian’s not sure if he’s addressing him or the crowd. The man picks the teen up from the ground by his collar easily, causing the handkerchief to come undone and flutter away. He yanks him into a standing position, pinning him against his chest so he faces the rest of the room.

He sees the four Saporians immediately, as they stand in front of everyone else. Juniper grips Rapunzel’s arm tightly, her sword drawn and inches away from the queen’s throat; Maise does the same with Eugene. Clementine stands to Lance’s side, pointing a wand threateningly at the man and the two girls pressed behind him. And his father, a dagger against his back and guarded by Kai, the only one who can match the man’s size. Everyone else is held in place by fear, or the lack of an exit.

An anger Varian hasn’t felt in a while burns in his chest, and a new strength fuels him to resist against his captor.

“What are you doing?!” he demands as his efforts prove fruitless. “Let them go!”

Andrew doesn’t struggle in the least with the squirming teen. He only seems annoyed, though he fixes it by ramming a sharp elbow deep into Varian’s stomach.

Varian immediately doubles over, choking and coughing, blood splattering from his mouth to the floor. He closes his eyes at the nauseating sight.

The action elicits another scream from the crowd. Rapunzel’s voice rises above the others.

“Stop! You’re torturing him!”

Andrew only chuckles in response. “That's quite the point, Your Majesty.”

Varian still hasn’t righted himself, and Andrew corrects that by digging fingers into the boy’s hair and dragging his head up, drawing an involuntary yelp from him. As he’s forced to stare at the audience again, his cheeks burn with pain and embarrassment.

“Let them go,” he repeats, though not as strongly as last time.

Andrew ignores him. “Besides,  _ Raps _ , it’s no worse than what you put him through when you abandoned him to go on a year long vacation. But let me guess, you guys have ‘moved on’?”

Rapunzel presses her lips together, fury raging behind her eyes. 

Eugene doesn’t hide it so well.

“That’s  _ enough _ , Andrew. You let us go now, wait for backup to take you and the flower children back to the dark hole you crawled out of, and  _ maybe  _ we won’t order your immediate executions.”

Varian can feel the hot breath on his neck at the man’s scoff. “Yeah, I don’t think so. But you know Fitzherbert, I think the people here are confused.”

He gives a sweeping glance to the dread-choked, silent observers.

“I think we could use a refresher course, in fact.”

Andrew clears his throat, as if he is now taking the showman role that had originally belonged to Varian.

“ _ I  _ am Andrew of Saporia, and I am here to see Corona fall, once and for all. I almost succeeded, as some of you may recall. And it was all thanks to this little guy.”

Andrew pauses to ruffle the boy’s hair like they’re long time friends. Varian’s face burns impossibly hotter, mortified at the retelling of his past actions to this room  _ full  _ of people.

“Don’t…” he breathes, eyes glued to one spot on the floor and unmoving.

Andrew ignores him. “Cellmates for a year. That’s one way to start a relationship. I know everything there is to know about your esteemed Royal Engineer. I know what he really is, and it’s not  _ this _ .” At this point, the Saporian’s mocking tone has changed to a livid snarl.

“Stop,” Varian pleads weakly.

“You think he wants to help this kingdom?! You think he’s going to devote himself to the  _ people _ ?! Two years ago, he told me the only thing he wanted in life was to make each and every person who turned their back on him  _ suffer _ . The one thing keeping him going was the dream of bringing Corona  _ to its knees.  _ Isn’t that right, buddy?”

Though he doesn’t try to fight back anymore, every word has pushed Varian to the point where he knows if he had the chance or the strength, he would pound his fists into Andrew’s stupid, smug face until someone had to physically tear him away. As fate would have it, his tormenter currently has the upper hand, and that doesn’t seem to be changing any time soon.

That does nothing to keep the hopeless rage at bay.

“You know I never meant it!” he cries, barely holding back an angry sob. “You know that’s not me anymore! I’m - I’m not a threat! I’m not like you!”

“You’re nothing more than a lying, backstabbing  _ brat  _ that becomes dangerous everytime you don’t get what you want!” Andrew shouts back, almost matching Varian’s anger. “But if you  _ really  _ believe otherwise…”

The man pauses to grip the teen’s chin harshly, fingernails digging into his skin and drawing a scream, muffled through his clenched teeth.

He comes face to face with Rapunzel, wide eyes unable to look away from her wild ones.

“...tell her,” Andrew orders. “Tell them all. Tell them that you’ll  _ never  _ leave them, you’ll dedicate the rest of your life to this kingdom and never put  _ their  _ needs over  _ yours _ .”

For a moment, Varian considers it. He could tell them, tell Rapunzel exactly that. He doesn’t even have to lie. He  _ can  _ stay, he can be happy here. He can live his life, content with one dream.

The huge, green eyes staring back at him, trembling ever so slightly as they await his answer,  _ almost _ convince him.

But then his gaze drifts, and he sees Xavier, and his father, and Ruddiger, watching him with nearly as much anticipation as sickening worry.

Suddenly, he can see his mother’s face from the portrait he has memorized over the years. He can feel her journal in his hands. And although he’s never met her, never had a conversation with her, he can hear her voice in the back of his mind.

And it’s refusing to stay trapped.

He meets Rapunzel’s eyes once more, lips finally parting.

“I can’t,” he whispers, only just audible.

The crowd gasps, and he thinks he might be annoyed at the melodrama of it, but it only serves to crush his heart further.

“What?” Rapunzel breathes, crestfallen and desperately confused.

Varian can’t bear to hold his head up any longer. He drops it in shame, despite the extreme fear of the person behind him, despite the bittersweet relief at the confession.

Andrew laughs, and Varian wishes his arms weren’t pinned to his sides so he can cover his ears.

“Just what I expected from you. And there you have it, folks. At least you’ll all get to die hearing the truth.”

At that, people scream, only serving to spur the terrorist’s laugh.

“Don’t worry,” he yells over the panic. “ _ I’m  _ not gonna be the one who kills you.”

WIthout warning, he shoves Varian forward, chuckling as he almost immediately falls to the ground.

“He is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and I oop  
> yeah Varian, did you think you were gonna leave this fic with just a couple mental breakdowns? Nope, here comes the whump


	9. Chapter 9

Varian freezes at the man’s words, but he’s too dizzy to get up and do anything about them. His eyes are wide and unfocused, breath coming in heavy bursts and hitting the deceptively clean smelling tile floor.

“What are you talking about?!” Rapunzel yells, and Varian wants to scream at her, warn her that these people are  _ evil  _ and will not hesitate to slit her throat if she acts out.

Andrew’s laugh, the sound that twists the knife further and further into Varian’s heart with every repetition, actually eases him this time. The man still feels in control, and therefore won’t kill anyone (not yet).

“Well, we’ll just have to wait and see, now won’t we?  _ Your Majesty _ ?”

Varian cradles his middle, using all his strength to push himself up the best he can. He flinches at the unsheathing of a sword, the sound driving him to move faster.

But the voice that follows is not at all what he expects, and he frantically lifts his head to the source.

“Command your followers to release their hostages, then wait for backup to return you to your cells,  _ prisoner _ .”

_ Havilah _ levels a threatening glare at the Saporian leader, the length of a sword Varian has never seen before against Maise’s neck.

“Havi, what are you doing?” Eugene mutters.

“Your Majesty, did you really think cooking was the only thing I could do?” she responds coolly, eyes never leaving Andrew. “Prisoner, I will not repeat myself.”

The next few minutes happen faster than Varian can keep track of properly. A shriek pierces his ear and he watches as Ruddiger appears from nowhere and latches himself onto Juniper’s face, who drops her sword in shock. Rapunzel dives for it. Havi knocks Maise’s sword away from Eugene’s throat with a clash of metal and Eugene uses the distraction to take out his own sword and charge at the man responsible for this mess. Angry and Catalina run out from behind Lance and jump Clementine, successfully taking her wand and snapping it in half. Quirin launches away from Kai. Some guests join the fight. Most scream and run and make things more difficult. 

And Varian is caught in the middle of it. 

He knows he has to do  _ something _ . Andrew may be quickly losing the upper hand, but Varian knows the man has something else planned, and he has to stop it before it’s too late.

He uses his adrenaline to stand up, arm still wrapped around his stomach as he staggers to his now overturned desk. He miraculously dodges the chaos around him and collapses behind it, one knee against his chest and the other splayed out in front of him, a groan and ribbon of blood escaping his lips.

He just needs a second to think, think of a way out, think of a way to fix his mistakes,  _ think Varian,  _ **_think-_ **

“Varian!”

Varian realizes his eyes have slipped shut and he flashes them open. Someone is leaning over him and he jolts, pressing his head against the wood in panic.

“Hold on, it’s just me,” calms a familiar voice, and suddenly it clicks. The kind face of Xavier hovers above him patiently.

“Xaves…” he breathes.

“I flipped your desk for some cover, if you don’t mind,” the older man admits with a small smile, loud enough to be heard over the sounds of a battle surrounding them.

“Yeah, no sweat,” Varian laughs almost deliriously.

Xavier’s expression deepens with concern as he seems to really take in the boy’s state.

“Varian, are you ok?”

And just like that, something inside him cracks. The feelings he’s been holding back not just since Andrew showed up, but for days now seep through the cracks in his carefully crafted walls. The tears from years of barely hidden pain burst through his heart’s dam and stream down his freckled cheeks.

“No,” he chokes honestly. “I’m not ok at all. I never - I never thought I’d have to see him again. A-And I didn’t tell Rapunzel the truth and then he  _ made  _ me- everyone is getting hurt  _ again _ , because of  _ me _ . And I don’t know - I don’t know what to do. This is all my fault!”

He sobs into his hands, hating that it’s the only thing he can do while everyone fights his battle for him - literally; hating himself for staying anyways.

His past has come back for him in undoubtedly the worst way possible, and all he can do is cry like a pathetic  _ child _ .

“Varian.”

The firm tone breaks through his thoughts, and he inhales sharply, one last attempt at holding back more tears. 

“Look at me,” Xavier orders gently. Varian obeys, staring up at the man through his disheveled bangs. The blacksmith continues. “I cannot hope to even begin to understand the distress this causes you. But there is one thing you should know.”

Varian looks up completely. “What?” he asks hoarsely.

Xavier takes the boy’s much smaller hand in his own. “Anyone who wishes to journey must leave without burdens.”

Varian lets out his first steady breath, when a particularly loud clash of metal on metal rings through the room. He bites his lip, shaking his head violently.

“I’m sorry I dragged you all into this,” he apologizes, voice cracking against his will. “But I don’t think they’re going to let me out alive a second time.”

Xavier only grips his hand tighter.

“To move forward, you need to let go of everything holding you back,  _ including  _ your past. This is your chance, Varian.”

Varian looks back at him with impossibly wide eyes, everything in his features screaming doubt.

“I can’t do this,” he whispers.

Xavier shakes his head. “You are the  _ only  _ one who can do this. You are not the villain anymore, and there comes a time in every hero’s story where he must face his biggest enemy: his  _ own  _ demons. You can do this, Varian. You  _ have  _ to.”

The alchemist chances a look over his desk. He watches as Saporians and Coronans take each other on, both sides winning and losing in each confrontation. Those who don’t fight are pressed against the wall or beat on the door in vain, Andrew’s previous threat still hanging above all of them.

“I have to,” Varian repeats to himself, barely audible.

In a wave of adrenaline, he pushes himself up before he can convince himself otherwise again. His injuries have numbed to a dull pulse, and he enters the fight, determination set in his face.   


“I can do this,” he growls, marching straight for the center of the room and the source of the chaos.

Andrew is caught in a standstill with the Captain of the Guard, sword fiercely pressing down on Eugene’s. The opponents’ eyes are locked in furious concentration, but upon seeing Varian’s fast approach, the good of the two falters.

“Kid!” he exclaims, pushing Andrew’s weapon away and stepping back. “You’re hurt!”

“I’m fine,” Varian, disregards his worry, vaguely realizing the tear tracks on his cheeks don’t help his case.

Andrew turns away slightly from Eugene, anger at the turn of events fading a bit at the sight of the alchemist. 

“Couldn’t bear to miss out on all the fun, could ya buddy?” he draws, cocky grin evil in every way.

Varian bares his teeth, fingers curling into tight fists. “I’m done letting you scare me. You don’t control me anymore!”

“Varian,” Eugene calls anxiously, unsure how to act as his eyes pass back and forth from the Saporian to the teen.

“Eugene, you need to protect the people. Rapunzel needs your help,” he tells the man, eyes never leaving the Saporian.

“But-”

“Go! You have a  _ job _ .” His eyes momentarily flicker to his friend, a silent plea for him to understand. “I have to do this.”

Eugene looks completely torn apart, when an unmistakable yell reaches their ears. On the other side of the room, Rapunzel is the only thing standing between a very pale Nesdernian representative, and Kai.

Eugene makes his decision, giving Varian one last, heartbreak filled glance, before rushing to his wife’s side. 

And then, despite the room full of people, Varian is alone with Andrew.

Bringing his attention back to the terrorist, he sees the man’s smile has only widened.

“That was a mistake,” he warns, stepping closer.

Instead of fear locking his heart and strangling his voice as he would have expected, Varian finds his resolve settling even more.

“I don’t think so,” he snaps, voice low. “I’m not the same kid you manipulated in prison.”

Andrew chuckles, coming even closer (oblivious to the fact that every move works straight into Varian’s quickly formulating plan). “Right. Now you have a fancy outfit and title, and you only cry behind closed doors.”

Rather than responding, the boy reaches inside his vest, fingers curling around the only alchemical orb he has on him (in probably any other situation, he would’ve sought out Lance just to hold the fact that he was right over the man’s head). He throws it at the now advancing Saporian with precision. 

“Couldn’t even change up your fighting style a bit?” Andrew laughs, easily slicing the orb in half.

But it’s Varian’s turn to smile as he slides on his goggles, just in time for the ball to explode in a thick cloud of pink smoke.

Andrew snarls in annoyance as his vision is completely obscured. Varian ducks, gasping slightly at the sound of a blade swishing in the exact spot his head had just been.

“Is that all you’ve got?” Andrew coughs, trying to keep his threateningly confident facade up, even at the turn of events.

“Not even close,” Varian mutters, springing forward and successfully knocking the sword out of the man’s hand. 

The weapon flies into the air, seconds seeming to pass slower than normal as Andrew watches in shock, unsure where it will end up.

A small, white gloved hand catches it, gripping the handle tightly. Varian clenches his teeth, using all his strength to shove his foot into the man’s chest, sending him to the ground.

The smoke has completely cleared, and Varian uses his free hand to push his goggles off his face, pointing his newly obtained weapon at Andrew’s now defenseless form.    


“My dad taught me that,” he spits. The statement is only half true. He had watched his dad do it once and is just as shocked to have pulled it off now. He credits it to adrenaline (he really has to conduct a research project on the chemical one day).

Andrew only stares up at him, jaw slack in disbelief. Varian suddenly finds himself annoyed at his tormentor’s stupor.

“What did you do?!” he demands, going back to his purpose besides basic survival.

Andrew swallows, shutting his mouth. “Well, that’s a loaded question,” he starts in strained nonchalance. “I’m a thirty-some-year-old escaped level three prisoner. You’re gonna have to be a little more specific.”

The sword shakes in Varian’s grip, but it has nothing to do with the fact that this is only the second or third time he’s ever held one. 

“You said I was going to _kill_ everyone!” he yells angrily, edging the blade closer. “What. Did. You. Do?”

Andrew looks down at the metal, inching backwards ever so slightly and lip curling as if disgusted by the threat.

“Oh, that,” he finally replies. “Well, let’s see. How did you say it? Ah...yes. ‘Just the smallest error in measurement could cause a system wide failure, or even an... _ accident _ .”   
Andrew’s eyes narrow as Varian’s widen.

“You overloaded the boiler,” he breathes, understanding washing over him like a flood.

Andrew’s laugh is enough of an answer. Varian suddenly forgets all animosity towards his opponent, sword clanging to the ground. He darts to his machine, breaking through all sorts of different duels or groups of screaming people. He flies to the fuel chamber, ripping off the cap and gasping in horror at the sight of all too familiar, acid-smelling, green chemical, all but overflowing. He slams it shut again, all at once paranoid that it will somehow spontaneously catch on fire.

“It’s a bomb,” he whimpers to himself, backing away as if burned, his moment of overpowerment promptly cut short.

“And it’ll explode the second you pull that lever,” a voice growls from directly behind him.

Varian whips around, dodging just in time as Andrew’s sword buries into the metal plating of the boiler. He yelps, more at the damage to the extremely unstable machine than the threat of his safety.

Andrew doesn’t even try to pull it out, turning and launching himself at the teen, not bothering to hide his rage anymore.

They topple to the ground, Andrew’s arms pushing on the boy’s shoulders and holding him down. Varian struggles underneath him, pain blossoming where the floor met the back of his head. 

“This is it, brat,” he growls, ignoring the alchemist’s agonzied panting at the pressure. “Whatever illusion you had where you won,  _ ends here _ . I’m going to kill you, and then each of your little friends, and the entire kingdom will suffer because of your mistakes,  _ again _ . Traitors pay with their  _ lives _ , buddy. Your time’s up.”

Andrew’s words are far from empty, and his eyes reflect nothing but promise. Yet Varian feels only a sense of calm, trapped in the hands of his enemy once again.

“Nothing ends here,” he chokes back as evenly as possible. “I won then, and I’ll win now. The only illusion is yours if you think the villain  _ ever _ succeeds. I don’t owe you anything. My time’s not up, because I have a  _ destiny _ , and I’m not going  _ anywhere _ until it’s fulfilled.”

Andrew looks more than ready to spit something back, but a new noise cuts him short.

A howl echoes through the lab.

The noise is so random that both opponents look to the source in confusion. Next to the still jammed door, Lance, Angry, and Catalina stand together. But Catalina is no longer a twelve-year-old girl with pigtails. She is a ten foot, red eyed werewolf, foaming at the mouth.

“What the-” Andrew starts, hands releasing Varian’s shoulders. Another howl cuts him off, and Catalina raises her fists, smashing them into the door and watching as it splinters into almost nothing.

People from every corner surge through the new exit. The crowd is so dense that even if someone wanted to stay behind, they are swept out anyway.

In a matter of seconds, no one is left in the room - not even the other Saporians. Varian’s anxiety practically dissipates at the realization: no one will die from his creation.

He pushes himself up, a laugh bubbling in his chest and escaping his lips, airy and hysterical. 

“It’s over, Andrew. You…”

His words fall away as he turns back around, only to find that his enemy is no longer standing over him. He jumps to his feet, frantically scanning for the terrorist.

His eyes find the familiar figure, and his heart skips a beat at the sight.

Andrew stands by his machine, unmistakably livid.

His hand grips the lever.

“What are you doing?!” Varian exclaims, jolting forward, before thinking better of it and just keeping his arms outstretched. “Andrew, get  _ away _ from that.”

The man that stares back at him is not the same man who intimidated Varian with a faux assertiveness and smooth-talked him into doing anything in prison. It’s not even the escaped convict who had hunted Varian down in underlying rage and launched a carefully planned attack.

No, the man that stares back is deranged with bitterness, eyes crazy and dangerous. This is a man who has seen his own defeat and refuses to accept it. 

“I’m not going back down there!” he yells back, knuckles turning white. “I came here to do ONE thing, and you WILL NOT. WIN. AGAIN!”

“Get AWAY, Andrew!” Varian repeats. He hears footsteps pounding down the hallway, coming back for  _ him _ , and mentally pleads for them to  _ get away  _ too.

“I’m not going back,” the Saporian says again, expression darkening and alluding to only one thing. 

He won’t do it. He can’t. That isn’t Andrew. The figment of his nightmares, all too real and living in Varian’s conscious memories, too. But that terror was cold and calculating. It didn’t act out in emotion. It always had a plan, and sure, a plan to make him suffer, but still. Predictable. The Andrew who had comforted Varian in a panic attack, the Andrew who had tried to throw him off an airship, none of them match up with the man who is about to pull the lever, pull the trigger and end both of their lives. 

He won’t.

He  _ can’t _ .

“And I’m taking you down with me.”

Andrew shuts his eyes, and pulls.

“NO!” Varian screams.

Every sound is blocked out, replaced with a single, earsplitting BOOM. Heat is the only thing he can feel as his body is flung backwards. Red is all he can see, at least, until the consuming black creeps in.

_ “She died before they found it _ .”

His mom had been killed before fulfilling her destiny, and it seems so will he.

The last thing that enters his mind, his final feeling, is hope. Despite  _ everything _ .

Because he had left her journal in his bag, and his bag is in his room. Someone  _ else  _ can continue her work, if not him.

Someone  _ else  _ can choose his dream.

The darkness takes over.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good job Xavier! Give Varian his motivational speech! Let him believe in himself...oh. Oh no.
> 
> Xavier after hearing the boiler explode:  
> Xavier:  
> Xavier:  
> Xavier: my bad


	10. Chapter 10

_ “Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to honor the memory of our-” _

_ “Cut that out Eugene! Look, he’s waking up.” _

_ “Girls, come here. V’s coming around.” _

_ “...Son?” _

Varian groans, squinting at the bright light that contrasts so much with the darkness he’s been floating in for what seems like an eternity at this point. He instinctively lifts an arm to shield his eyes, but is cut off abruptly when the action draws a pained hiss from his lips. 

“Hold on there, kid,” a gentle voice soothes as a warm hand eases his arm back onto the soft surface he lays on. “You’ll pull open your stitches.”

Varian’s eyes finally adjust to the brightness, and he blinks a couple times, looking towards the source of the voice. 

“Eugene?” he confirms slowly, voice hoarse from disuse. He quickly realizes Eugene is not the only one staring down at him. Rapunzel holds onto her husband’s shoulder on one side, Lance stands behind Catalina on the other while Angry sits on the edge of his bed, and his father shuffles slightly at the end. 

“Oh,” he says simply, taking in each of their expressions. “Where...where are we?”

Rapunzel smiles softly, seeming to already have an explanation ready. “The infirmary. You’ve only been asleep since yesterday.”

Varian nods slowly, ignoring the way it makes his body light up with a just bearable throb. But the pain and the statement suddenly bring something to mind.

“The boiler!” he exclaims, tensing in panic. He scans each face for a reaction as he continues. “Andrew - he overloaded it with the Flynnolium, he pulled the lever -”

“It’s ok, V,” Catalina soothes, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Everyone got out. We all got checked for injuries, and no one was hurt.”

“Except for you,” Angry points out bluntly.

Varian barely acknowledges her comment. “And Andrew?”

No one initially answers. An awkward silence ensues, and no one meets his eye.

Quirin is the one to break it. 

“He’s gone, son. The explosion killed him on impact,” he states coldly.

Any response Varian can think of catches immediately at his father’s words. Andrew’s...dead. Just like that. Yesterday morning, the man had been nothing more than another one of his nightmares that constantly resides in the back of his head, a dark fear that stayed locked up both mentally and physically. Then he had escaped, emerged to torment Varian one last time, and then disappeared again. For good this time, though. Andrew had killed himself to kill Varian, and had failed.

Huh.

“What about the others,” Varian finally gets out, gaze glued to a specific spot on his blanket as he tries to push the image of the man’s wild eyes in his last moments out of his mind. The Saporian was threatening lives, innocent lives. Varian wouldn’t have been able to talk him out of his final decision anyways. It’s better this way. 

_ To move forward, you need to let go of everything holding you back,  _ including _ your past. _

The sooner he accepts that, the sooner he can do what he’s meant to.

“They got away,” Lance admits quietly.

“Not for long, though,” Eugene adds, his grip on his wife tightening almost unnoticeably. 

Varian shakes his head. “They won’t do anything without a leader. They’ll fall apart now that Andrew’s gone.” It’s true. His time with the Saporian’s had shown him at least that much. “I’d suggest focusing more on...whatever damage my machine caused.”

“It wasn’t your fault, Varian,” Rapunzel tells him tenderly. “Your machine would’ve worked perfectly.”

Varian meets her eyes, and the guilt from something completely different seeps back into him. 

“...I know,” he finally answers. “But, uh...what  _ was _ the damage?”

Quirin presses his lips into a thin line. “The back wall and ceiling collapsed. Your lab is completely demolished, but other than that, just the few guest rooms above it were touched. That’s all.”

Varian lets out a breath, a relieved weight rolling off his chest. 

“The damage to  _ you _ , on the other hand,” Eugene continues, mouth twisted and eyebrows raised, “goes a bit farther.”

“First degree burns on your hands, feet, arms, legs, neck, and face, as well as small cuts on your cheek, forearm, and thigh,” Catalina recites as if she’s been memorizing his accident report in her free time.

“Oh, and a gash on your shoulder. It’s gonna be a crazy cool scar!” Angry tags on excitedly. 

“That’s where the stitches are from,” Eugene explains. 

“And your outfit couldn’t be saved,” Lance finishes dramatically. “Cause believe me, I tried.”

Varian looks down at himself for the first time since waking up, finally taking notice of the white bandages completely covering his arms, and he can feel them on his legs, too. He’s not looking forward to seeing his brand new scar, so he puts that off for now.

“Sounds like I got lucky,” he sighs, carefully brushing his hair out of his face. 

Eugene laughs. “Not the word I would’ve gone with. Rapunzel must be really rubbing off on you.”

“I’m glad you’re feeling ok,” Rapunzel joins in, smoothing down her dress. But when her eyes meet his again, Varian can’t hear the usual authenticity. 

He knows she can’t stop thinking about it either.

Varian’s small smile falls. No, he can’t push this back any longer. The events from the day prior are enough proof of that.

He clears his throat, going to pick at his gloves before remembering he’s not wearing any. He settles for his bandages. 

“Eugene, Rapunzel,” he addresses solemnly, and the tension appears instantly. He clears his throat again, pointlessly. 

“I...I think we need to talk.”

At first, no one says anything. Varian finally dares to look up, and he catches his father’s gaze. Quirin stares back at him for a long moment.

“Well, the girls and I are gonna head out for now,” Lance announces, looking from Varian, to Quirin, to Rapunzel and Eugene. 

Quirin nods knowingly, turning to leave himself.

“We’ll go get your stuff from your room,” Angry tells him as she follows her father and sister out the door. Catalina gives him an exaggerated wink.

And all too soon, Varian is alone with Eugene, Rapunzel, and the hidden truth.

“Kid, if this is about what Andrew said-” Eugene starts as he comes back from closing the door behind Lance.

“It is, and it’s important,” Varian cuts in, using the little strength he has to push himself into a complete sitting position. 

Rapunzel holds her husband’s hand, attempting to cover up the worry on her face as she faces the injured boy.

“Go ahead. We’re here to listen,” she encourages, despite herself.

Varian takes a deep breath, willing himself to continue. 

“I’m - I can’t accept your offer. To move in.”

Rapunzel releases a breath she had been holding, and Eugene actually laughs in disbelief. 

“Oh, Goggles, is that all?” the man asks, genuine relief in his voice. “Kid, we do  _ not _ hold that against you.”

“No,” Varian says. 

Rapunzel raises an eyebrow. “‘No’ what?” she asks gently.

Varian smooths the blanket out over his lap. “No...that’s not all.”

“What else?” Eugene prods, the relief slowly ebbing out of his tone. 

Varian squeezes his eyes shut and his fists closed.

“I’m leaving Corona.”

This time, there is no laugh, no sigh of relief. Only silence. Varian eventually opens an eye, hesitant. The sight of concern lining Rapunzel and Eugene’s features is what meets him.

“You’re...what?”

“I’m leaving Corona,” Varian repeats hurriedly.

“Varian, if this has to do with what Andrew did-” Rapunzel begins, voice only slightly trembling (in anger at the Saporian or disappointment with  _ him _ , he can’t tell).

He doesn’t let her finish. “It has nothing to do with him. I decided days ago...I couldn’t make myself tell you guys...then Andrew forced me to say that…”

Varian shakes his head, suddenly ashamed.

“I should’ve told you. I’m so sorry.”

Varian can’t keep his startled gasp in when he feels a shift in the bed. Before he can react further, Rapunzel and Eugene have settled on either side of him, all squeezing into the relatively small cot and pressing him into a careful embrace, managing to avoid his injuries. 

“No, you had the right to wait till you were ready,” Rapunzel whispers. “Andrew shouldn’t have made you say anything.”

Eugene snorts. “Andrew shouldn’t have broken out of prison, rigged your machine,  _ or _ tried to kill all of us.” His tone settles to a more serious tone. “But yeah, I’m with Sunshine on this.”

Varian bites his lip, unconvinced. “And you guys are just ok with it? You don’t even need to know why I’m leaving?”

Rapunzel pulls away, just a little. “Well...do you want to tell us?”

Varian thinks about it. And he realizes, he does want to tell them. They’re his friends, and he’s just now understanding how much it was bothering him to keep his discoveries from them.

So he does tell them. He tells them the whole thing, from his attack after their proposal, to finding the journal in his dad’s stuff, to Quirin’s explanation, to Xavier’s elaboration, all the way to his talk with Lance and the girls before the mess of the presentation. 

“Wow, kid,” Eugene breathes at the end of Varian’s story. “And I thought  _ my _ secret parent stuff was a shock.”

Varian chuckles. “I don’t think I can really beat being a Dark Prince.”

Rapunzel grins. “I think you come pretty close.”

Varian’s smile turns serious again as he remembers the details of what his decision entails.

“Guess...guess you gotta find yourself a new engineer,” he starts, rubbing the back of his neck on a spot that was spared from the burns.

Rapunzel and Eugene glance at each other, a silent understanding passing between them.

“No, I don’t see why we would…” Rapunzel disagrees, as if Varian is talking about something she has no knowledge of.

“Unless you  _ want  _ to quit,” Eugene adds. “But I’m gonna be honest kid, I’m not really looking forward to reading a long resignation letter.”

Varian gapes at them. “Did you guys not hear  _ anything  _ I just said? I’m going to leave  _ Corona _ . I can’t keep the title!”

“Why not?” Rapunzel asks, head tilted. “I was gone for a whole year, I didn’t lose the title of princess.”

“It’s not the same-” Varian splutters in disbelief. 

Eugene holds up a hand. “Plus, I don’t see why you can’t be an engineer on the road. I’m sure any information you find will be totally useful to the kingdom. That whole Eternal Library thing sounds pretty interesting. Although I’m not totally loving that Demanitus is back.”

Varian is almost speechless. Is he hearing things correctly? Not only are Rapunzel and Eugene supportive of his decision, but they’re letting him keep his title?

“Really? I...I can keep the job?” he asks incredulously. His pain is momentarily forgotten in the moment.

“Of course you can!” the queen answers. “We’re not going to make you give up one dream to go after another. That’s not how it works.”

Eugene leans forward, brown eyes scanning the teen’s face considerately. “Just remember,” he begins, “remember that you’ll always have somewhere to come back to. We will  _ always _ welcome you back, Varian.” 

Varian’s eyes catch on something on his bedside table. A closer look reveals the very journal that will guide him on this quest. He realizes his father must have brought it when he was asleep as he takes it in his hands.

He stares at the cover, hand ghosting over the leather. He doesn’t need to open it to feel the knowledge just waiting to be uncovered in every page.

“I’ll come back,” he swears, not looking up. He can easily sense Rapunzel and Eugene’s smiles beaming down on him.

“I’ll come back, to you.”

~

Varian lets out a sigh. He can still see his house from here, but as soon as he walks through this gate, Corona’s massive border wall will completely hide it from view. 

As soon as he walks through this gate, he’s on his own.

“You know, why  _ did _ it take you blowing up this wall with magical rocks for the kingdom to decide a gate would be practical?” Eugene wonders aloud, staring up at said gate with his hands on his hips, once again clothed in his royal attire. “Would’ve spared us a lot of climbing and dramatic jumps.”

Rapunzel laughs as she joins her husband’s side, nudging him playfully. “Oh come on, you know that was your favorite part.”

“Well, that is true,” Eugene responds, smiling at her dreamily.

“You two gonna join us, or should we give you some privacy?” Varian calls, kneeling over his backpack and making sure everything is secure for the third time. “It’s almost time.”

The couple breaks away from each other with a giggle, before joining the circle of people who had come to send the alchemist off. Ruddiger weaves through their feet, scampering onto the boy’s head and blowing a raspberry at Prometheus, an old donkey that has been helping in Corona’s crop fields for ages, which his father had gifted to him just that morning. (Varian had told him that he would be perfectly fine to go on foot, but Quirin had insisted). Prometheus is not as... _ sharp _ , as the other work animals, and he’s certainly no Max or Fidella. Ruddiger’s been having the time of his life with that fact, messing with the donkey and pulling every prank he’s ever learned. Varian’s light chastisement proved useless, but oh well. Prometheus doesn’t seem to mind  _ too  _ terribly.

“You better take it easy, you know,” Havi tells him, suddenly kneeling next to him and helping with his pack. She’d taken off work to come out with him today. Actually, she’d quit her job entirely, but only for the chance at a better paying one. After her help at the disaster of a presentation, Eugene had offered her a spot on the Guard. Varian hears her training will be complete tomorrow. 

“Oh geez, you sound like my dad,” Varian replies, but not without a teasing smile.

“But she’s right, son,” a deep voice says from behind him. He stands up and turns to face his father immediately, who looks at him with barely concealed worry. “It’s only been a week. You’ve just been cleared yesterday. I really wish you would wait a few more days-”

“I’m going, dad,” Varian cuts in, grabbing his father’s large hands. “It’s time.”

Quirin sighs, gaze sweeping over his son’s body. He wears a loose shirt and lightweight pants, grey boots and an orange bandana tied around his neck. Vials and orbs of glowing chemicals are strapped across his chest and arm, a sight people might have laughed at if they didn’t know what almost happened last time the teen hadn’t adequately prepared. His bandages had been removed the day prior, and his wounds had almost completely faded. The nasty scar that had formed on his shoulder from the stitches can only be seen when he takes his shirt off, as they had found out after countless hours in front of the mirror. And of course, black rubber gloves encase his hands and his old goggles sit atop his hair, under the raccoon.

“I know,” Quirin finally admits, almost defeatedly. He attempts an encouraging look, for his son’s sake, but the sadness at letting his only child go is evident in his eyes.

“Well, I think I have everything,” Varian announces, still facing his father as he tries to lighten the mood.

“Not everything,” his father disagrees, drawing raised eyebrows from his son. “There’s one more thing I have for you.”

“From Mom?” Varian guesses, eyes following his dad’s hand as it reaches into his pocket.

“No,” Quirin replies, pulling something out. “From me.”

Varian gasps at the object. It’s a leather strap, a belt. The buckle glints in the sunlight, but squinted eyes reveal the design.

The Brotherhood symbol.

“It was mine, a long time ago,” Quirin explains, placing it in Varian’s open palm. “I received it when I was first training to be a knight. Xavier helped me modify it to fit you.”

Varian takes the gift in awe. Ever since he had discovered his father’s origin as a legendary knight for the mysterious Dark Kingdom, he has fascinated himself with numerous possible scenarios of the man’s past. To have a piece of that past…

“Thank you, Dad,” he breathes, wasting no time wrapping it around his waist and buckling the perfect fit. “I’ll take care of it.”

“Hey, we match!” Eugene exclaims, wrapping an arm around the boy’s shoulders. He pulls away, rubbing the back of his neck with a nervous chuckle. “Or, uh, we would. My dad gave me a sash with that symbol, but I sorta...lost it. On the same day. But...uh, I’m sure you’re much better at keeping track of stuff.”

Varian snorts at his friend’s story. Somehow, it isn’t too hard for him to imagine Eugene losing a priceless family heirloom immediately upon receiving it.

“I too have something for you,” another voice adds, and Varian looks up to see Xavier joining them. In his hand, he holds a vial. It is filled with a brown, familiar liquid.

Varian’s eyes widen. “Aw, Xaves. You remembered!”   


The old man chuckles. “Of course. How could I forget the only reason you came by to visit me?” he jokes.

Varian takes the blacksmith’s famous concoction, sliding it carefully in between a few books and a pouch of money in his bag. He'll either have to figure out how to replicate it, or save it for a  _ really  _ special occasion.

“Wait, you drink?” Lance asks, appearing out of nowhere as he seems to have just finished a game of tag with Angry and Catalina.

Varian can’t help the involuntary blush that comes with the question. “Well, I wouldn’t call it dri-”

“It’s Xavier’s special mix!” Angry exclaims, cutting him off. “No one’s gonna turn  _ that  _ up.”

Lance’s eyebrows shoot up. “Wait,  _ you  _ drink!?”

Catalina flashes him a mischievous smirk, before smacking his leg. “Tag! You’re it!” she yells, grabbing her sister’s hand and promptly running away.

Lance darts after them. “Wait! Answer me!” he calls.

Varian chuckles at the scene, thankful for the distraction. When he turns back, he finds everyone is looking at him with small smiles, and emotion filled eyes.

“Well, guess this is it, kid,” Eugene says, and it sounds like he’s choking the words out.

Varian lifts the backpack from the ground and slides it onto his shoulders. Ruddiger shifts to the top of it, peeking from behind his boy’s hair. Varian grips the straps.

“Yeah...I guess it is…” he responds, a lump suddenly forming in his throat.

“Don’t die,” Havi suggests, brushing tiny braids from her face.

“I hope you find what you are looking for,” Xavier says kindly. “And do not stop until you do.”

“You’re gonna do great things,” Rapunzel encourages, the only one who doesn’t bother to hold back tears.

Quirin takes a step forward, pulling Varian into a quick hug, and stepping back all too soon.

“Ulla must be so proud of you right now,” he whispers firmly. “ _ I’m _ so proud of you.”

“I love you, Dad,” he manages to get out, looking up at the man’s face. 

He walks the short distance to Prometheus, grabbing the reins and taking a deep breath. He stares at the large, wooden gate in front of him. Lance comes to his side, cracking his knuckles before pushing it wide open. A beautiful scene of birds and trees and colors surround the road in front of him.

He steps out.

Varian looks back at everyone who lingers inside. Tears fall into his smile.

“I love you all,” he tells them. “Thank you for everything.”

Everyone waves goodbye. Rapunzel takes the smallest step forward.

“...we’ll see you soon, Varian.”

And with that, the door closes. 

Varian is alone.

Ruddiger chitters in his ear, and he laughs, the sound dampened by the emotion choking him. No, not alone. But by himself, more so than he’s been in the last couple years.

Yes, his friends aren’t with him anymore, but neither is anything. He’s starting new. From this point on, he can be anything he wants to be.

He walks towards the sunset. The day is ending, and so is his old life. From now on, he knows nothing will ever be the same.

He takes the first steps towards his destiny. He’s ready as he’ll ever be.

Right here, right now, Varian makes his first promise since the night of the storm. He makes it to no one else. Not to Ruddiger, not to Prometheus, not to the friends he’s leaving behind.

He makes it to himself, and he’s the only one who hears it.

And he promises, that no matter what happens, he  _ will  _ finish what his mom started.

Varian  _ will  _ find his new dream.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just real quick, I wanna say that no, Catalina and Angry don't drink. They're just messing with Lance XD
> 
> anyways, this is technically not the last chapter. there's one more, but it's kind of like a post credit scene (like the hands searching through the grass at the end of Before Ever After, or Adira cutting the rock at the end of season 1). I'll explain everything about the series after that chapter.
> 
> also, something that's canon in my universe that I didn't get to include in this last scene was that Corona still gets their hot running water because Varian left them with blueprints, so anyone can rebuild his machine.


	11. Chapter 11

_ A knock on the door interrupts a young Quirin’s attempt to quiet a baby Varian’s crying. He places his son in his crib, promising to only be gone for a couple minutes. He’s not sure if Varian hears him over his own tears. _

_ Quirin rushes to the door before the person on the other side can knock again, wiping off baby drool from his clothes. He takes a deep breath, and turns the knob. _

_ His eyes widen at the figure that stands before him. Even in the dark of the early autumn night, he recognizes them immediately. They seem to have aged years in the last six months since he’s seen them, but that’s the last thing that worries him. _

_ “Donella?” _

_ Donella doesn’t respond. Her clothes are torn, the skin that is visible sports different colored bruises, and dried blood cakes her face and long, dirty blonde hair. Quirin ignores all of it, only able to think of one thing. _

_ “Where’s Ulla?” he demands, eyes narrowing. _

_ She visibly flinches at the name, but she doesn’t back down. _

_ “She’s dead, Quirin,” she answers bluntly. _

_ A shock runs through his spine, and his grip almost crushes the doorknob.  _

_ “ _ What? _ ”  _

_ “There was...an accident,” the woman explains vaguely. “We didn’t make it to the library.” _

_ Quirin is already stepping out the door, head shaking in disbelief. “No, you’re - you’re lying. What happened?” _

_ Donella pushes him back, not harshly, but strong enough. “Don’t, Quirin. Just listen to me. You won’t like what you find.” _

_ Quirin’s gaze snaps to hers, and they hold a stare. An understanding passes through him. _

_ She holds something in her hand, and she presses it to the retired knight. He takes it hesitantly, immediately recognizing the familiar brown leather of his wife’s research journal. _

_ “Accept that, ok?” Donella tells him slowly. “She died. In an accident. That’s it.” _

_ Quirin’s eyes quiver, but he reluctantly nods. He steps back inside, just noticing that Varian’s crying has started up again, louder than before.  _

_ He doesn’t offer for her to come in. She doesn’t ask. Her features are stone cold as ever. But at one of Varian’s particular screams, a flash of sympathy shows, if only for a moment. _

_ “I’m sorry,” she tells him, almost genuinely. _

_ He doesn’t answer. Eventually, he closes the door on her. _

_ He doesn’t go looking for his wife. _

_ He never sees Donella again. _

Quirin shakes his head at the memory. He looks up at the painting in the living room. Sometimes, he can still feel his wife’s warmth against his body.

Sometimes, he can still hear her rants. 

And that’s when he knows it’s time for him to go back to work. So he does.

Unbeknownst to him, miles away, someone else goes to work too. She leans over schematics, bright red ink drawing over them as an equation works in her brain. Sometimes, she can hear Ulla’s voice helping her through it.

  
  


But by now, Donella has learned to ignore her research partner’s memory, and anything that comes with it.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just in case it wasn't obvious, that first part was a flashback. Do you know how hard it is to write flashbacks NOT in film form??
> 
> anyways, thanks for reading!! it only took...three months to finish. XD I know it was a really long read, so seriously, thank you for finishing. Just a couple things I want to say:
> 
> First off, I previously said I would write the entirety of season 1 and then post it weekly, but seeing how long it took me to just write this, I don't want to do that to you guys. So, I'm going to be updating like a normal fic. I'll TRY to update weekly, but I think we both know that's not gonna happen. The only reason I wanted to do it the other way originally is so it would resemble a real TV show as much as possible, but let's face it. It's not a TV show. It's just a fanfiction. 
> 
> Butttttt I'm really excited to start Varian's journey! He's going to learn a lot on his adventures, and so will the other characters. I've already come up with a few interesting plot twists and backstories that are not part of the original idea. I've already written a few scenes too!
> 
> Second, I'm gonna start working on a poster for season 1, and I already have each of the episodes planned out with a brief description of each that'll I'll be uploading soon as well.
> 
> So, that's it. I hope you found this to be an interesting kickstarter, and I hope you stick with it!! Have a great day! Jesus loves you!

**Author's Note:**

> No one:  
> Literally no one:  
> Me writing a Varian fanfiction: WHERE IS RUDDIGER IN THIS SCENE?!


End file.
